School Days: Refresh: New Girl In School
by sasami1996
Summary: Ishida Reina enters Makoto's class after the school festival,when Makoto sleeps with Otome. Reina looks at Makoto, Sekai,and Katsura's relationship.But can Reina save them from their obssesions? T for big amounts of violence and mention of sex.
1. C1:Ishida Reina Enters

This story starts after the cultural festival. From here on out, the story will be different from the anime (which this story is based on not the manga or gameplay). So, as always, here is the disclaimer:

**DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN CHARACTERS I AM MAKING UP MYSELF, SUCH AS ISHIDA REINA, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OF SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, OR CROSS DAYS. I DID NOT CREATE THE ANIME, MANGA, OR GAMEPLAY. I HAVE NEVER EVEN BEEN TO JAPAN BEFORE. I BARELY SPEAK JAPANESE. IF MY DISCLAIMER IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH, I WELCOME YOUR RESPONSE BY REVIEWS. BUT SINCE YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE ANIME, THE MANGA, OR THE GAME, I WOULD RATHER YOU'D STOP ASKING FOR THESE DISCLAIMERS. THIS IS A REAL DISCLAIMER AND I AM DISCLAIMING EVERYTHING, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME BECAUSE, AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE PRETTY MUCH DISCLAIMED ALL THAT I CAN. THANK YOU.**

Now on to my wonderful story...

* * *

"It seems we have a new student today. Ishida Reina, please come in."

The door slides open. Everyone in the class turned towards me. I walk in and stand in front of the class. I bow and stand back up. I can't

help but wonder when the day will be over. I'm not quite used to Sakakino Academy's uniforms. I did live in the U.S.A for a period of my life

after all.

"Could you please introduce yourself?"

I can't help but stare at this teacher. Is he an idiot? Or maybe America has rubbed off on me. Why introduce myself when you've already

done so for me? I seem to be "can't helping" alot of things lately, when I think about it.

"My name is Ishida Reina. Sixteen years of age. Yoroshiku." I bow again. This teacher clears his throat and tightens his tie before

speaking. "Ishida-san has been in the States for about four years. She's been home schooled for a year since her return and is now ready

to come back to school for her second term of high school. You may have heard of her father, Ishida Satoshi, a famous detective around

Japan. He is so incredible, the F.B.I requested his help in a series of cases for the those four years. I'm sure his daughter takes after him,

as she is ranked in our top five exam scores. We are lucky to have this student in our school so everyone, please, treat her well."

I heard a number of whispers racing around the room. Damn Oyaji. I know he asked these teachers to include the fact he's a well-known

detective. This guy's ego never gets blown away, not to mention he doesn't want boys to swarm around his _amazing_ daughter. My god, the

exageration. I'm number five in the top five you idiots. I'm not that great. But people are still whispering, pointing, and staring.

New York City, take me back.

The teacher clears his throat again and the room goes silent. He turns to me. "Ishida-san, you will be sitting in the row right above Saionji-

san. Saionji-san? Could you please stand up?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair stands up. Not too bad looking. And her uniform is the

same as mine. For some reason there are two types of uniforms in this school. "Thank you." This Saionji girl sits down and begins talking to

the boy sitting next to her. They seem pretty close. Dating? Maybe. My observation skills are some of the best I know. People often say I take

after my dad in smarts and my mom in looks. Apparently she had long green hair to her knees and pure gold eyes like I do. I've often

wondered if it's because we look alike that Oyaji often stays overnight at his office or some hotel instead of coming home after a long day at

work. Mama passing away has always had an effect on him. It is my fault she's gone after all.

I walk over to my seat. I'm the only one in the top row, which means plenty of privacy for me. Not to mention I get to

observe others from a distance. So this place suits me well. The Saionji girl turns around and smile at me. Her big brown eyes sparkle of

friendlness. "I'm Saionji Sekai. Feel free to call me Sekai. Oh and this guy is my boyfriend, Itou Makoto." She points to him. This guy has

black hair and darkish blue eyes. Hey, they looked good together. He gave a wave and smiled. "If you need anything, feel free to let us

know," he adds. I nod back. They turn around and start passing notes to each other. I'd rather not look but one sentence captures my eye.

It says, _Kotonoha knows we're a real couple now, right? _Kotonoha? Itou passes a note back. _Yeah. _His face doesn't look so sure but Sekai

seems to buy it. She smiles at him and cuddles against him. Makoto smiles at her, but I know a lie when I see one. This guy is unsure about

this Kotonoha girl. I lean back and start taking in the lesson. After all, it's not my problem right?

* * *

**LUNCHTIME**

Of course, I'm headed for the roof. I've already bought yakisoba bread beforehand, although tomorrow I should make my own bento. While

I'm walking down the hallway, I come across a four girls ganging up on one. The other three girls are lackeys of course. The girl that stands

out is the one with light brown hair in a ponytail. the victim is a girl with hair as long as mine, but her hair is a silky brown. Her golden brown

eyes look unconfident and troubled. The girl gets closer to the victim. "You'll admit it now, right?" She smiles slyly. The long haired girl turns

away. "No." The girl makes a angry face. The other three girls get closer. "Kumi, Natsumi, Minami, do I lie?" The girl says. "I never implied

you were a liar, Katou-san," the long haired girl replies. "Than what are you saying, Katsura-san?" Katou retorts with a sarcastic tone. The

girls behind her snicker. Is it just me, or am I seeing a repeat of mean girls here? Katsura turns to Katou and narrows her eyes. "You are not

a liar, but transitioning to one. Makoto-kun loves me. He's my boyfriend. He's not dating anyone else." I raise an eyebrow. Didn't Sekai say

that Itou was her boyfriend? Huh. Must be a love triangle. Than could this be the Kotonoha they were talking about? But why was this Katou

girl so frustrated with Katsura? Now I'm getting interested. It's none of my buisness, but as a genius, I've got too much free time. Plus, what

girl who's father's a detective doesn't like a good mystery? It sounds like fun. So like the rash, hit-and-miss, person I am, I jump in to save

Katsura, leaving my yakisoba bread in my bag. I step between her and Katou. Katou takes a step back. Katsura looks surprised. I smirk.

Being center is nice for a change. "So," I say, with a big grin on my face, "I'm Ishida Reina. Since I'm new and all, how about you people tell

me your names. Katou steps forward. "Katou Otome." She's got a mad expression on her face. One lackey steps forward, looking the most

defensive. Most likely the most loyal too. "And I'm Obuchi Minami." I hate girls who follow other girls like dogs. Another girl, who seems the

most polite and innocent, shifts her gaze away from mine. "Mo-Mori Kumi." Than the last girl was probably Natsumi. However, she looked

pretty smart. She sure as hell wasn't going to tell me her last name. Katou glared at me. "You're in my way." I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"I thought you were just leaving." Katou made a _tch_ sound and turned down the hallway. The three girls not worth mentioning? Of course,

they ran after her. I back off Katsura. She looks at me gratefully. "Thank you," she tells me. I stick out my hand and smile at her. "Katsura

Kotonoha, right?" She smiles back at me and shakes my hand. This girl seems sweet. "And you are Ishida Reina, am I right?" I nod. "I'm

part of the student council. I didn't know you were new though." We let go of each other's hands. "What class are you in?" she asks. "I'm

in class 1-3," I respond. She takes on a worried face. "Same class as Makoto-kun then..." Her voice trails off. "Itou? yeah, him and Sekai.

Aren't they dating?" Suddenly, Katsura grabs my shoulders and pushes me strongly against the wall. Her face comes inches within mine. Her

eyes are wide and filled with insanity. "**Makoto-kun is dating me**," she says strongly. Her eyes are piercing into mine. This girl...is she

obsessed? She lets go of my shoulders slowly. I'm still pressed up on the wall though. Surprise overwhelms my shock. I slowly relax as I

feel my nerves go back to normal. Katsura smiles sweetly again. "Call me Kotonoha, okay?" She opens her eyes. They're filled with malice.

Her mentality...It's unstable. I nod back. Kotonoha turns the other way, and walks down the hall. I pick up my bag and head in the opposite

direction. Is everyone in this school related to Itou Makoto? He's obviously the core of the fuss. Why was Katou so frustrated? Does she also

posses feelings for Itou? And if Kotonoha is claiming Itou as her boyfriend, doesn't that mean he once dated her? Or does Kotonoha's

unstable mind contain delusions of reality? If only Mom was here...she was a therapist after all. Too bad though. I won't tell Oyaji either. As

far as I'm concerned, this is my case. How about I solve it?

* * *

**AFTERSCHOOL**

School's over. My first day? Kind of weird. But it was fun. Other than the snarling looks from Katou Otome and gang, It turned out to be a

real interesting day. I'm starting home, but my name is called out. Sekai runs towards me with two other girls. One is really tall and lean.

Another has blond hair in squid rings. "Hey, these are my two friends. The blond one is Kuroda Hikari and the tall one is Kanroji Nanami."

Kuroda waves at me and Kanroji gives me a sailor salute. I smile and nod at both. "I'm Ishida Reina," I say. "You can call us by our first

names if you want," Kuroda mentions. "We're all in the same class after all," Kanroji agrees. "Than..." I point to Kuroda. "Hikari." Than I

point to Kanroji. "And Nanami, right?" Hikari nods eagerly and Nanami gives me a wink. A smaller girl pops up from behind. She has shoulder

length black hair. Her uniform is more like Kotonoha's, not like mine, Sekai's, or the other girls I've met. "And I'm part of the student council,

Kiyoura Setsuna." This girl seems confident but serious. I like her immediatly. "Feel free to call me Setsuna." Sekai smiles at me. "We're

going to do some Kareoke. Wanna tag along?" I shake my head. "Oyaji prefers me home early." Hikari nods with understanding. "Makes

sense. You father is the famous detective Ishida after all. I bet he's really protective of you, right?" The girls laughed. I joined them only

thinking, _he'll protect me from a distance where he can't see me, but he won't come up close. _Suddenly I realized I've left my bag in the

classroom. "Sorry, I left my bag inside. See you tomorrow?" The girls nod, and I dash around them and begin to run into the school. I notice

as I run into Sakakino Academy that pass by Kotonoha. She has a blank expression on her face, and as she passes Sekai, there is a hint of

tension. But I don't have time to analyze that right now. First, i need my bag run to class 1-3. I begin to open the door when I hear sounds.

There's two people in the room. I hear a girl's voice. And she's gasping Itou's name! I felt myself almost gasp. Wait two seconds. Makoto is

dating Sekai. However, Sekai and her friends are outside. Kotonoha? No, I just saw her. Then...I peek inside the classroom window. Makoto is

on the floor naked and he's having sex with...Katou Otome!

* * *

**So Makoto is cheating on Sekai with Otome...Kotonoha holds relations to Makoto...And Makoto hasn't quite broken things off with Kotonoha yet...What is going on at Sakakino Academy?**

**Next Time: C2- Strained Bonds**

**The mystery will be solved...Even if I must taint myself...**

* * *

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


	2. C2: Strained Relations

Welcome to chapter two of my School Days story! I am really hoping for reviews on this one so pleaseeeeeeee review. Negative or Positive, It's just nice to know someone is reading. On to the lovely Disclaimer...

**DISCLAIMER: HELLO AGAIN. I AM-AGAIN-DISCLAIMING SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, AND CROSS DAYS. I AM ALSO DISCLAIMING ANY CHARACTERS YOU HAVE MADE IN THESE ANIMES/NOVELS. BY THE WAY, I AM NOT DISCLAIMING ISHIDA REINA. I CREATED HER SO SHE IS ALL MINE. I ALSO REALIZED I DISCLAIMED YOUR NOVELS. I CAN'T READ JAPANESE. IF I COULD, THIS PARAGRAPH WOULD BE WRITTEN IN KANJI. SO HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT I CREATED YOUR NOVELS? IT'S NOT. SO PLEASE, STOP ASKING THE AMERICANS TO DISCLAIM YOUR STUFF. I AM DISCLAIMING IT. I WILL NEVER CLAIM IT. I SUCK AT DRAWING ANYWAY. SO IF I DO HAVE TO DISCLAIM IT, MUST IT BE IN EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE JAPAN IS (OTHER THAN SOMEPLACE IN THE BIG BLUE SEA)! SO ONCE AGAIN, I AM DISCLAIMING ALL THIS STUFF. DO NOT SUE ME. IT'S CALLED FREEDOM OF SPEECH.**

And so, Chapter two: START!

* * *

I'm walking home in somewhat confusion. And I kind of want to throw up. I think I just saw two high schoolers doing it. At least I got my

bag. I stop in the middle of the sidewalk and pick up the bag to my face. Maybe I'll toss it later. I'm finally arriving at the train station. Ugh. I

might get motion sickness. My god, what is the deal with Itou Makoto! Does everyone in that school like him? Is liking someone a good

enough to do that kind of thing? I sit down on the station bench and daze off into space. From here on out, I'm celibic my friend. I'm not

doing anything like that. Not until I'm married. My thoughts drift away to their conversation afterwards...

**Flashback**

_Katou Otome gets dressed and sits next to Itou. He has his pants on, but is still buttoning up his shirt. "Hey, Makoto," she whispers, leaning_

_on his shoulders. "Yeah?" Itou begins to put on his tie. "I'm really happy, you know?" Katou smiles to herself. "We've known each other since_

_we were young, but I knew you never looked at me the way I've wanted you too." Itou turned to her. "How?" Katou blushes. "You've always_

_looked at girls like Katsura as women. I've always liked you Makoto. But I thought you never saw me that way." Itou smiles sweetly. "Of_

_course I see you as a woman." Katou shifts her gaze to his. "That's why I'm happy. Even though I can't date you like Katsura and Sekai can,_

_I can do this for you. You can see me as a woman this way." Itou touches Katou's face lightly. Than he pulls her in for a passionate kiss,_

_exchanging tongues and they fall to the floor once more...  
_

**Present Day**

One question I've got is, how can someone go for twenty minutes, stop, and than go for thirty more? I suddenly get shivers. But the real

question is, How long has Itou been cheating on Sekai? It could let me know how they relate to Kotonoha. For a pretend case, I've got to say

this one is pretty damn good. Although it's a little nasty for my taste. I remember what I saw and want to barf again. I'd think I'd rather

barge in on my father dancing naked than those two again.

The train pulls into the station. I get on and head home...

* * *

**School Morning: Wensday**

Second day of school. I'm out to find out what class Katou is in. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out what I've seen. I don't

particularly hate the girl, but so far, she hasn't been showing me her best sides, if you know what I mean. Haha. Crack jokes Reina, but your

in some deep crap right now. Plus, I couldn't bring myself to eat breakfast. Wouldn't matter. Oyaji wasn't there to tell me what to do anyway.

He stayed in some hotel last night. As payback, I'm making dinner for him. Brings him to tears when he sees his daughter act like her long

dead mother. If he'll even be home. I walk into class 1-3 and I watch Itou come up with some blond dude I don't know. Manwhore. Of course

I mean Itou. I can't help but wonder if he's slept with Kotonoha yet. Itou I mean. "Reina-san, this is Sawagana Taisuke. He's pretty much

my best friend." Other than your thing, yup. I smile at him. "Ishida Reina," I say, sticking my hand out for a handshake. Instead, he takes

my hand, gets down on one knee, and kisses it. He kissed my hand. Like a prince or something. I burst out laughing, but I'm also blushing

a little. Itou jokingly frowns at him. "Oy, get up you idiot." I realized as Sawagana stood up, that he was really tall. Hikari suddenly comes

out of no where and slaps him upside his head. "Don't go around doing weird things you moron!" She yells. Hikari turns to me and smiles

childishly. "Sorry. This guy's a real hopeless romantic." I shake my head. "It's okay." I smile at this guy. "I've been in America so I'm used

to calling people by their first names. Is it all right if I call you both by your first name?" They both nod at me. "Than..." I point to

Sawagana. "Taisuke." I point to Itou. "And Makoto." They both nod. Sekai and Setsuna come up to me. Those two seem pretty close. They're

probably best friends. "Are you aquanteid with everyone now?" Setsuna asks me. I nod. "By the way," I add in, "Do you people know what

class Katou Otome is in?" I'm staring directly at Makoto. Didn't even flich. Probably because I'm new? "She's in class 1-4," Setsuna answers.

"She's also on the student council along with Katsura Kotonoha who's in her class." I notice Sekai face becomes filled with worry. "Is that

so?" Makoto doesn't look worried at all. But Taisuke seems to have mixed emotions, some of sadness, and some of...love. Intresting. But

for some reason my heart hurts a little when I see this. I wonder for a split second why, but the teacher comes in as it is time to start class.

I make my decision to "interrogate" Sawagana Taisuke first during lunch.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

I follow Sawagana to the cafeteria. As I take my tray and sit at his table, I wonder why my chest hurt earlier. However, I wave that thought

away. I should approach him with a question of Kotonoha. "So," I begin, "Why is Sekai sensitive by the mention of Katsura?" Taisuke sighs.

"You noticed huh?" I nod. " I am a detective's daughter after all," I point out. I eat a spoonful if curry. Yum. "You see," Taisuke says, "Makoto

used to go out with her. Katsura that is." I nod and lean in to listen. "Sekai helped get them together. But than Sekai started to like Makoto,

and I guess he returned her feelings someplace along the way. He never officially broke up with Kotonoha though." When Taisuke said this,

he had such a sad look in his eyes. I understood his thoughts. "You like Katsura Kotonoha, right?" I say. Taisuke makes no effort to deny it.

He simply nods. "Why don't you just go for it than?" I ask, feeling myself choke. He smiles sadly. "The night of the cultural festival, the day

before you came, I did. I confessed to her. And we had sex in the storage room." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How many people

were sexually active in this place? And why have they never heard of a little something called condoms and birth control? Taisuke looked up

at me and I snapped to attention. "She was in an emotional state. She wasn't even paying attention. I took advantage of her. I confessed to

her the day afterward but she asked me to forget everything that happened. She told me it was a misuderstanding. And that the person she

was dating was Makoto." He looked back down at his plate. I can't help but feel bad for him. Poor guy. He was dumped for someone as sucky

as Makoto. At the same time though, this helped me collect information. Kotonoha was in a emotional state that day. So she slept with

Taisuke. The question was, why?

* * *

**Towards end of Lunchtime**

I'm walking in the hallway towards class 1-3 when I hear two voices, Setsuna's and Kotonoha's. I hide behind a wall and listen in.

Kotonoha: I know you kissed Makoto-kun at the cultural festival.

What now? But Setsuna is Sekai's best friend...

Setsuna: So what?

Excuse me? I peek out and see Kotonoha's eyes narrow.

Kotonoha: You like Makoto-kun, right? What would Sekai think if she were to know?

Now thats just cheap and dirty.

Setsuna: Makoto belongs with Sekai. No one else. I only wanted one memory for myself.

I don't understand.

Kotonoha: What do you mean?

Me and Katsura must have had a temporary connection of ESP.

Setsuna: I'm leaving this week to move to france with my mom. I just wanted a memory I didn't have to share with anyone else. Thats all.

Wow. Bombshell.

Kotonoha: Makoto-kun won't see it that way.

Setsuna: Makoto doesn't love you anyway.

OUCH.

Kotonoha narrows her eyes but turns down the hallway. Setsuna also takes her leave. I'm standing here like an idiot astonished. So Setsuna

might also like Makoto. Kotonoha dated Makoto, but was cheated on with Sekai. Sekai is being cheated on with Otome. And Taisuke is in love

with Kotonoha, although I feel his issues are the least complicated of the party. And just to note, Hikari likes Taisuke. It's like some freaking

distorted love circle no one likes.

* * *

**Afterschool**

For some reason, all the girls were called to the video room after school today. Which is annoying, but I'm new here and it wouldn't hurt to

do something other than investigate the weird occurance of class 1-3. So here I am in the video room standing with Sekai, Hikari, Nanami,

and Otome. Setsuna and Kotonoha either haven't arrived yet or aren't coming. I'm guessing after their cat fight, seeing each other is too

much to handle. There are other girls too, and Katou's backups are also here. One girl steps forward and begins to speak. "Most of you

should remember our special event this year. Girls asked boys to accompany them to our special bedroom, and if they said yes, you two

can go in and enjoy yourself in any way you care." Some girls giggled. "We were able to get it all-" the girl got a grin on her face. "On tape."

The t.v turned on and I immediatly got a bad feeling. Suddenly I saw Nanami in a maid outfit. She was kissing a guy. Nanami's expression

became horrified realizing what was happening. Sekai began to comfort her. And after a few images, a new one comes up. And I recognize

this image all too well. It's Katou Otome. She's on top of Makoto. And he's hesistating. I hear the audio. _Am I not good enough?_ He smiles

that sweet playboy smile. And he takes of her bow and begins to slowly remove her uniform. Sekai stares at this scene. She drops her arms

from Nanami, turns around, and runs. Realizing the other girls are too busy laughing and that Otome, Hikari, and Nanami are in wrecks, I

run after her. Sekai runs up the stairs to the roof and I follow behind her. She pushes open the door. I grab it just in time and look inside.

Makoto is standing near the fence holding Sekai while she cries into his chest. "Am I not good enough for you?" Makoto tries to hug her but

she shoves him aside. Sekai runs back down the stairs. I'm confronting this bastard. I charge towards him and slap him in the face. "I've

only been here for two days but I already got half this story down. You dated Kotonoha but had sex with Sekai, therefore cheating in her.

Kotonoha somehow became aware of this but still hangs on to you because you haven't cut the strings with her yet. And you started having

sex with Otome because you were sexually unsatisfied, am I right?" Makoto touches his face and turned to me. "How did you know?" I

narrow my eyes. "Don't underestimate a detective's daughter." I stare at him with disgust. "Your the worst, you know that?" I yell at him.

"Because your not satisfied, you think you have the right to go around having sex with every girl who might be interested in you? Have you

ever even been in that position? Are you some heartless, cold, cassa-" Suddenly, Makoto grabs my hands and shoves me down on the bench.

He sits over my legs, thrusts himself down, and passionately kisses me. He slides his tongue into to my mouth, his mouth smashes against

mine. He sits up, taking a breather. I have to take a deep breath too, because his kiss was so deep. My god, he was a good kisser. Of course,

I shook that thought off immediately and glared at him. He smirked back. "You only know what that position feels like your in that position.

Doesn't that mean your in that position with me?" I narrow my eyes. "If you think you can satisfy me, satisfy me." I glare at him even

harder. "You damn bas-" before I can finish he kisses me again, but for some reason I don't retaliate. I kiss him back, our tongues lashing at

each other. He takes his hand and begins to rub my chest. What is wrong with me? He moves away from my mouth and begins to kiss my

neck. I'm letting him. And that finally sinks in. I take my knee and knee him in his place. He falls, and I get up and run away. As I run down

the stairs, I wonder, what came over me?

* * *

**Am I falling under Makoto's spell? What about Setsuna's feelings for Makoto? Will Otome continue to meet Makoto? And what about Sekai and Kotonoha?**

**Next Time: C2: Past Secrets**

**The mystery will be solved...before I taint myself...**

**

* * *

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

-SASAMI1996 :3

**NEED 3 REVIEWS TO GO ON TO CHAPTER 3!**


	3. C3: Past Secrets

Although it was supposed to take 3 reviews, I was able to get one, so I will continue. DISCLAIMERRRRRRRRRRR~

**DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN THAT LONG LIST OF STUFF? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO PUT UP ONE CHAPTER. YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I CAN WRITE THREE BOOKS, 12 EPISODES OF MANUSCRPTS, AND DRAW AND WRITE A FULL MANGA VOLUME, AS WELL AS CREATE A GAME. I'M TOO LAZY FOR ALL THAT. SO PLEASE STOP ASKING FOR THESE DISCLAIMERS. AND NO ONE HAS STOLEN YOUR STUFF. I'M NOT EVE FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE. ONCE AGAIN, I DISCLAIM AND DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE MANGA, THE ANIME, AND THE GAME. NOW PLEASE, LET ME WRITE. THANK YOU.**

And so, chapter three begins! What will happen today...hehehehe...

* * *

**Thursday**

I'm downstairs in the kitchen making hot chocolate in my pajamas. It's 4:29 in the morning. Not like I slept last night anyway. Ugh, Reina you idiot!

You gave away your triumph card! If anything, the fact I saw him cheating was my best shot at threatning him. Sekai didn't mention she watched the

video when she asked if she was good enough. She just ran. The fact I knew he was sleeping with Otome would have still threatened him, even if she

didn't know. So now what? I did kiss him after all. That was my first kiss too...and out of all things we were tongue kissing. Just because I was in the

States for four years didn't mean I was a slut. Unlike some girls in my original class, I kept my tongue to myself. God, it's like I'm one of them now.

I've only been at that school for two days, and I'm already involved. What the hell is Itou Makoto? He wants to be satisfied, but he can't find a girl who

can. So what, he goes ahead and kisses me? Damn bastard. I slam my cup down and the counter. I than sit down on the floor and crouch into a ball.

Would it count if I just said I was assaulted? No. I kissed him back. I let him touch me, I let let him kiss my neck. Luckily, there was no hickey to prove

it. Ugh. What would Oyaji say? Please. He wouldn't care. Why would he? He doesn't care enough to be home. He hasn't been home for three days now.

At least he calls. It's probably a good thing he hasn't come home yet. If I saw him, I would burst out crying, telling him everything. There's no way I

want Oyaji to know. Because I wasn't assaulted. I know when I'm fighting back. But then, I wanted it. I don't know why, but I wanted him to touch me.

I wanted him to. But I don't anymore. Doesn't mean I feel like going to school though.

* * *

**Sakakino Academy- Early morning**

Well, here I am. At the school. Oyaji would know something's up if I stay home. My only choice is to face Makoto and Sekai and pretend nothing ever

happened. Ugh, disgust is churning in my stomach. I only talked to Sekai for a little bit, but I wanted to truly become her friend. and enjoy life here in

this school peacefully. Why did I get involved? I don't understand myself sometimes. What was it about the relationship between Makoto, Kotonoha,

and Sekai that was so enticing to me? What was it that drove me into this? But I already know. I was bored, and wanted to get involved in something.

To other people, this thing might seem like a mediocre problem, but to me, almost losing my virginity, watching others lose theirs...for me it's too sad.

I can't watch girls be mistreated and manipulated by guys. It's too sad for someone like me. And this issue isn't something someone gets out of so

easily. I've got no choice but to keep moving forward with this "case." I won't tell Sekai or anyone else for that matter though. I don't want Sekai to

think I betrayed her. i just got carried away in the moment. That's all there really is to it. That's as far as I want to go with that subject. I walk around

the school grounds for a bit. I've never had time to look around before, with everything that's been happening around here. Suddenly, I hear a familiar

voice. "Makoto-kun?" It's Kotonoha? I peek over the corner of the school building. Kotonoha's holding a bag of trash and other junk in her hand.

Makoto is there too but Setsuna is standing with him. She looks angry at Kotonoha, as if she was interrupting something. And Makoto, the damn man-

whore of the world, was shifting his eyes away coldly from the scene. Coward. "Makoto-kun and Kiyoura-san must be here because of the committee

work to clean, right?" Kotonoha smiled at them both like nothing was wrong. Maybe, denial? Makoto still wouldn't face either girl. I clenched my fists.

Why wouldn't he take responsibility? Nothing had even happened yet, but something was about to, and 'It's my fault' was written all over his face. Did

he really think he could smile and take advantage of people and move on to the next person? Did he really think that? I don't want to think someone

like that exist in our school. At least he shows some emotion. He's scared knowing it's his fault. Proves he's not some crazy psychopath. Kotonoha

walks up to Makoto. "Are you free next week?" She asks, staring at him with innocent, bright eyes. He continues to look away. "I don't think so."

Kotonoha's eyes dim a bit dissaponted and hurt. Than they light back up. "Yeah, that's right. Makoto must be busy, right? Than how about the week

after?" Makoto shifts uncomftorbly. "Makoto-kun?" Kotonoha stares at him, somewhat confused. Should I step in? But it seems there is no need.

Setsuna already marches up between Kotonoha and Makoto and pushes Kotonoha away. Kotonoha staggers back, and shifts her gaze from Setsuna to

Makoto. "Stay away from Itou from now on. Got it?" Setsuna has her hands up to the side, making a sort of wall. "Stay away from Itou." Her voice is

strong and determined. Makoto looks surprised. I am too. However, Kotonoha is not. She seems upset though. "Why? Why should I stay away from

him?" Kotonoha looked straight into Setsuna's eyes. "Saionji-san ordered you to say that, right?" Setsuna narrowed her eyes. Sekai did? "But thats

because Saionji-san doesn't know how you really feel right?" Setsuna remained in a frustrated silence. Makoto seemed confused. Kotonoha clutched

her hands together. She stepped forward and looked at Kotonoha in an understanding and worrisome way. "Saionji-san doesn't know how you feel,

right? and because she doesn't know how you feel, she gave you such an insensitive order, right?" Makoto looked at Kotonoha. "What do you mean?"

Kotonoha stared at Makoto-kun. "You see Makoto-kun, the thing is, on the night of the cultural festival, Kiyoura-san kiss-" Kotonoha was cut off, as

Setsuna grabbed Makoto and kissed him. "-ed you." Kotonoha looked shocked as Setsuna separated her lips from Makoto's and grabbed hold of his

arm. "So what? Can't you see you're bothering us?" Setsuna's eyes flared with determination and anger. But she was acting. Because it doesn't seem

like Setsuna's character. I've always known a lie when I see one. But this is news to Makoto and Kotonoha, and they're sure as hell buying it. "When...

how..." Kotonoha is in serious shock. Setsuna glares at her. "Does it matter? Or should Makoto tell you himself?" Kotonoha turns to look at Makoto.

"This is a lie, right? right?" Makoto looks away. But Setsuna catches his gaze. He looks at her hesitant at first. But than he nods at her, and stands up

firmly. "Kotonoha...I...I no longer...I'm no longer in love with you Katsura-san." Ouch. Kotonoha's eyes widened in disbelief. "So, Katsura-san,

please..." Makoto looks away with sad eyes. "Just leave us alone." Kotonoha shakes her head in disbelief. She grabs her head in disbelief. "No...No..."

Kotonoha drops to the ground. "No...NO!" she yells. She begins to scream and cry. And I feel pity for her. For this girl, who held on despretly to

someone she loved. I run over to her and Makoto and Setsuna look surprised to see me here. Kotonoha turns to me, tears drenching her eyes. "Hey..."

Kotonoha gasps through chokes of tears, "It's me Makoto-kun loves right? It's me, thats why I worked so hard to keep him! Because the person he was

in love with...the person he is in love with...is Katsura Kotonoha, right?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. She's searching for some hope in my

eyes. But...that is something I can't give Kotonoha. I can't lie to her...someone looking at me like this...how could I? I hold her shoulders. "Kotonoha..."

I begin to say in a small whisper, "the person Makoto loves is no where. Thats because..." I stare coldly at Makoto. "The person Makoto loves doesn't

exist. It's impossible for him to love someone. Because, Makoto loves no one. Makoto has never loved anyone, really, truly, from the bottom of his

heart. For someone like him...it's impossible." I turn back to Kotonoha, completely broken. "I'm sorry. The answer you're looking for...there's nothing

that can give that to you. I'm really sorry." Kotonoha looks through my eyes. And than she completely breaks down. This girl starts screaming and

crying. I'm holding her in my arms but what else can I do? I stare at Makoto with frustration. "You bastard..." tears start coming down my own cheeks.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STUCK TO ONE GIRL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I wipe away the tears and take in a deep breath. "Why is it...you still don't under-

stand? that what your doing...will only...hurt people?" Makoto glares at me. I glare back. "Cheating people...hurting people...why don't you understand

how much it hurts? What will it take to show you?" I look at him sadly. "How much more do you have to do?" Makoto glares at me harder and shoves

away Setsuna's arm from his. He steps forward towards me. "How do you know?" He spits out in anger. "HOW EXACTLY DO YOU KNOW?" Suddenly,

I feel sick. And I see images in my head. I'm someplace. It's in America. I'm being held someplace, I'm scared. I'm being spit on, abused...I'm so

scared. And suddenly I see reality again. I'm trembling. I think I was bleeding...in that image. I'm scared. Makoto sees my reaction. I turn to him,

trembling. "Something..." I say, my voice trembling, "Something happened to me in America..." I'm shaking. I'm shaking so hard it's not even funny.

Was it ever funny? I don't know. I'm not really understanding myself..."In America...I think...I think I was hurt there...I was tricked there...deceived by

people...I really trusted...people I believed in...all because of Oyaji..." I'm crying. I don't understand. I'm remembering something. But I don't want to

know...what kind of thing I'm remembering...what kind of thing I forgot...I turn to Kotonoha, watching her cry. "I was tricked...decieved. I know what

it's like...being in that position." I slowly turn to Makoto now, my whole body trembling. "And yesterday...I gave into you...because from being hurt...

from being tricked...at that time...I had to give in...if I wanted to live...to survive...I had to do what they said." It wasn't because I liked it. It wasn't

because I wanted it. I was scared...that something would happen if I didn't. "I'm...going to take her to the nurse office..." I'm so confused. But I feel

like I need to protect Kotonoha...from what I went through. Whatever that is. Was. I try to pick her up but she shoves me aside. "Makoto...Why? Why

is it Kiyoura-san...and Saionji-san..." Kotonoha lifts her face, her eyes emotionaless. "And Katou-san...but not me?" Makoto's eyes widened. "How did

you know about Otome?" I'm too tired for this. I'm so tired. I don't want to listen. I want to let go. "Why is it...all of them you'll touch...and that you'll

hold...but not me?" So Setsuna has also...with Makoto..."You knew I had sex with Setsuna?" Setsuna's eyes widen in shock. Kotonoha stares at him,

emotionalless. "I've always been watching Makoto-kun...always...been looking at Makoto-kun..." Kotonoha stands up. "I've...always...always..." She

reached her hands out towards Makoto. Makoto began to step away from her, frightened. Setsuna looks frightened as well. But I no longer care. I just

want to leave...this place...And suddenly the world spins. I see Makoto and Setsuna rushing towards me screaming at me and shaking. I can't hear

them. I only hear the small voice from behind them. _Why...isn't it me?_

_

* * *

_

**It's dark...I'm so tired...Please...I don't want to remember...what happened to me...during that time...I don't...want to be decieved anymore...please...let me forget...**

**Next Time: C4: Then and Now**

**The mystery will be solved...even if I must remember to forget...**

**

* * *

**

**LOOK FORWARD TO NEXT TIME!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


	4. C4: Then and Now

Hello everyone! I am really glad people are actually reading this story! I actually thought it was going to be a big bust when i first started writing this, but I'm glad some people out there enjoy this. Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I've been having work and all, and several of projects. However, now I finally have time to get to this! Plz continue to support this story! On to the Disclaimerrrrrrrrrrrrrr~ (I'm running out of sarcasm, so if u want me to stp, let me know. I won't feel offended :3 )

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS AND ALL THE STUFF I REPEATED IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS. BY NOW, IF YOU'RE READING THIS CATEGORY, AND YOU'VE READ ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS, BELIEVE ME, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. I DISCLAIM ALL OF IT, OKAY? AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. IF YOU'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT SOMEONE STEALING YOU'RE STUFF, COPYRIGHT IT! THAN YOU CAN SUE US AND MAKE EXTRA MONEY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT. AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU SHOULD WANT US TO STEAL THE THING. IF YOU GET A COUPLE THOUSAND BUCKS BECAUSE WE BROKE THE LAW, IT'S NOT SO BAD FOR YOU, NOW IS IT? SO PLEASE, DON'T TORTURE US ANYMORE WITH THESE ANNOYING DISCLAIMERS. I DISCLAIM SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE MANGA, THE ANIME, AND THE GAMEPLAY. I'VE DISCLAIMED IT FOUR TIMES! HAVE A LITTLE FAITH!**

* * *

_I can't see...or feel...and it's so scary...I feel like I'm seeing something...what is this? Deja vu feeling...And slowly I start seeing them...visions of _

_me...and Oyaji...back when we were happy...back in America..._

* * *

**U.S.A: NYC: Manhattan**

I tie my long green hair up into a ponytail with my black ribbon and double check in the mirror. Wearing my favorite white T-shirt with straps attached,

and my favorite dark blue skinny jeans, I grab my black bag and rush out my bedroom. I live in a condo in Manhattan. I've never memorized the street

names around here. I've always known where I'm going, so what's the point? Oyaji has already left his bedroom and is drinking coffee at the counter.

"Morning," He mutters. My dad's not a morning person. "Another hard case?" I ask. His hair is all ruffled. But he's still wearing the clothes from

yesterday. He puts up a thumbs up. "All solved." He smiles at me and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door. "Celebrate later?"

He nods and than flops over on the couch, practically passed out. I giggle and close the door behind me. That's Oyaji for you. Always going at his own

pace, despite the fact he's the famous detective, Ishida Satoshi. I run down the stairs and out my apartment, waving to the security guard on the way

out. I run to the L train and hop on the first one running in. However, as I put in my earphones to listen to my I-pod, I can't help but wonder, who

these people are. The ones Oyaji keep getting run ins with. Of course I know some things. The people Oyaji are investigating right now are in an

organization called Black Rose. These people are no joke. They are a serious terroist group, best at hiding and kidnapping. Even though Oyaji has

been able to help the F.B.I so far by catching some people from the organization, he has yet to find the Mastermind behind the group. It seems it's

not a very large one, but their tactics are apparently similar to Guerilla Warfare, which means the ability to make surprise raids or unexpected attacks.

They've got some amazing skills. Definetely not you're normal orginazation. And it gets worse. Every person Oyaji caught apparently made an oath to

the leader of Black Rose. They cannot tell anyone what their objective is or what they're doing. If they are caught, they must protect their secrets by

choosing death. Basically they cannot deny what they are doing, but cannot say a word. Participating in a trial is the same as betrayal. To keep their

honor and dignity as a Black Rose member, they must commit suicide if caught. And so far, every person caught has committed this with out fail.

Somehow, they've all been able to kill themselves. A rule is even to carry poison. How do we know if they cannot say a word? We were able to catch

one person who later escaped, by the codename of Aimaes. She was the one person Oyaji was unable to confiscate. Even now, they are looking for her.

Anyway, their a scary organization. I can only wonder if Oyaji will be okay...

* * *

I arrive at the Brooklyn Prep Middle School, otherwise known as BCS. It's in Brooklyn, Carroll Gardens. It feels so peaceful in the neighborhood this

early in the morning, even though other students are heading inside. As soon as I'm inside though, the school is bustling with noise. I head up to the

first floor, where my homeroom and other classes are. Our gray lockers stand out with the green and badge colored walls and doors, and the bulltein

boards are filled with work, treasured by the teachers enough to be shown unto the school. I spot my best friend, Angel, up the hallway and we meet

each other in the crowd of people, giving one another a hug. We walk into our classroom and take our designated crew seats, luckily, on the same table

next to each other. I lean over to Angel. "Did you talk to him yet?" I half whisper. She shakes her. "Please, I can't talk to Deacon like that. My god, how

embarrising would that be?" She replies, bashfully smiling. I don't understand why Angel's so unconfident. She's the most popular girl in the school.

And is she pretty. Her flashy dark brown eyes and black medium length hair, and her beautiful caramel skin and pale nail polished nails. Her body is

perfect. And no matter what type of clothes she wears, she always looks amazing. Today she's wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a zebra patterned

mini-skirt, and black jean-like leggings underneath. She looks even prettier with her gold hoop earrings. She usually doesn't wear them, so it's a rare

sight. I, compared to her, am normal looking. I'm not super popular or super unpopular, just normal in everyway. However, I like that about myself. I'm

just astounded how a person can be so beautiful, inside and out. Because, I've always felt Angel is a really nice person. She doesn't believe in judging

others. She likes helping out people, and loves animals so much, she wants to devote her life to being the best vetanarian there is. Getting great

grades and being able to handle others around herself, I find it truly mysterious to how she gets this done. She, to me, is not jst an amazing idea, but

a true mystery. She makes me want to find out more. It's because of my friendship with Angel I've decided to become a detective like Oyaji. She's

really a strange person. Angel leans back into her chair and sighs. "If only I could talk to him..." I smile at her and shove her playfully. "Just try!" She

shoves me back then smiles. "I'll try already, so stop insisting!" Our teacher comes in, and homeroom's SSR starts.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

I'm at Carroll Park waiting for Angel to get back from the store. I've always packed my own lunch. At the same time, I've already called out Deacon.

Angel might get mad, but it'll be worth it to try talking to her crush for once. Fraiser Deacon. He's got silky light brown hair and hazel eyes. His pale

skin and delicious body perfectly matches Angel. Deacon and Angel. I've always felt it was my duty to help them get together. They seem so perfect, I

want to see how they match one another when placed together. Will they have any weaknesses if they do? It's interesting. I see Deacon arrive. He's

dressed in his long black T-shirt with weird slogans, and tan khakis, wearing his black DC's, and carrying his skateboard, with his earphones hanging

off his neck. This guy also gets mediocre grades but good enough. His average is only 88.5, nothing like Angel's 95.0 average, but good enough. Me, I

lose to the both of them. My average is 84.2. However, I'm signing up for tutoring classes. I'm definetely going to be as smart as Angel one day. He sits

next to me and turns to look at me. "How many messages were you going to leave on my phone before giving up?" I give him a sly smile. "Who said

anything about giving up?" He laughs. This guy is so strange in my eyes. He's popular and has normal grades, but for some reason has that rebel sort

of attitude. Not my type at all. He's too confusing. But I find him the perfect match for Angel since she's just as confusing in my eyes. Suddenly I get a

text. It's from Angel. It reads: _Meet me in the alleyway between the two tall buildings. Call out Deacon for me too, okay? _Confusing. But hey, orders

are orders. I get up and motion Deacon to follow. He shrugs all too easily as I lead him to the alleyway that me and Angel sometimes meet at when we

want to talk in total secret. I find Angel there, her hands behind her back. She's smiling at me. Although, I feel something's off, I shrug that feeling

away, and run over to meet her. "This time, just ask him out okay?" I say encouragingly. Angel smiles at me. "No need." I blink in surprise. Deacon

walks over to Angel and smiles. He puts his arm around her. "Because we're already together, see?" I look at them both and giggle. "Why didn't you

just say so?" I say with a grin on my face. But than a scary smile appears on her face and Angel takes her hand, clenches it into a fist and punches

me right in the gut. As I slowly fall to the ground, the last thing I hear is Angel's two unmeaningful words. _"Sorry."_

_

* * *

_

**DAY ONE**

I'm tied up in chains to the cealing. This is how I wake up. I look around furiously. This place looks abandoned. But it has boxes and some tools around

here. It's an abandoned warehouse for sure. I struggle to move or break free. Nothing works. I spit on the floor and curse. Than I struggle to get out

more. "That won't work you know," A familiar voice says. I look up and Deacon and Angel stand next to each other both dressed in black turtlenecks

and black pants. I smile at them gratefully. "Hey you guys, could you-" I cut myself off. And they smile. "You've realized it, haven't you?" Deacon says,

walking towards me. He grabs my chin and pulls my face near his mouth and whispers into my ear. "That you've been captured by your best friends,

that is." I snatch my face away from him and he backs off. "What's with you two?" I say glancing back and forth. "The Angel and Deacon I know don't

behave like this!" Angel walks up to me. "This is the true us," She says bluntly with a cold stare. "Could you be so naive? Ishida Reina." I don't under-

stand. "Where are we?" I ask, still not quite sure. Angel waves her hand around the room. "A warehouse of course. Where else?" I narrow my eyes.

"You know what I mean." A smile sprung to her face. "I thought you didn't care about directions, Ray. As long as you knew where you were going..."

She stared at me. "It was okay for you right?" I didn't understand. "Why are you doing this? What are you really?" I question them. Slowly, Angel

raises her shirt until I can see her stomach. A black colored rose tatoo? Oh my god. I felt my eyes grow wide and my body begin to shiver. "No...You're

not..." My voice trails off. Angel and Deacon smile. He lifts his sleeve to reveal the same tattoo. He looks at me. "We are members of Black Rose. And

we are here to interrogate the confiscated daughter of the famous detective Ishida Satoshi, Ishida Reina."

* * *

**DAY TWO**

I haven't eaten in about twenty-four hours. They keep me up with the dates, Liana and Rolin. That's their codenames. They are partners sent to my

school to pose as students, and get closer to me. They've been waiting for four years for this. I've tried to ask them other things. Who is the person

behind this? How can young teenagers be part of a Guerilla Warfare based orginazation? How does one join Black Rose? Why the loyalty to the oath?

What is the goal of this group? What are they trying to accomplish? They won't answer my questions. They barely talk to me. In about twenty-four

hours, I was robbed of my normal life, and normal friends, and put in an a uncomftorble position up on chains. I don't even know how I got here. And

will anyone even find me? These people are good. I've heard about them from Oyaji. Based on the knowledge of Guerilla warfare, they learn to "hide in

plain sight," and create surpise attacks without a single scrape behind. They practice the idea of secret tunnels, and learned to plant bombs in even the

highest security. I've never been so scared before in my life. I could die here. These people are willing to commit suicide to contain information from

others, especially F.B.I officials. Which my father was. Temporarily. My father investigating this case to them means his daughter must know and have

access to infomation there. That was probably it. Angel-no Liana, comes up to me, leaving Deacon behind. She smirks at me. "Comftorble?" I glare at

her. How were we ever friends? I suddenly hate her so much. To think, just yesterday, I was trying to help her with Deacon. Ugh. Was I an idiot or

what? Liana steps toward me me. I decide to take initiative. "I don't care how much you'll torture me. I won't tell you anything about my father's work.

You're effort is for nothing,' I spit out, with deep hatred. Liana blankly stares at me. Than she begins to laugh hysterically. I'm taken aback. "What's

so funny?" I snarl. She contains her giggles, and wipes away her tears. "You're really stupid, you know that?" She giggles again. I narrow my eyes.

"Excuse me?" She looks straight into my eyes. "You see," she starts, "We don't want your information. It's against our oath. To use the information of

an enemy is betrayal." Her eyes lighten and pierce into mine. "Understand this: You are our shield." I raise an eyebrow. "Shield?" Liana nods. She

begins to pace back and forth. "You see," She says, "If we have you, your father and his group can't make sudden moves. They don't know where or

who you're with, but we've sent the message. That Black Rose knows. Your father, wanting to protect his daughter..." She stops and looks directly at

me. "Will have no other choice but to meet our demands. He will allow us to attack what we want, and he will give us the materials we need." I glare

at her. "What materials? What is your goal? Why are you so loyal?" I suddenly see Deacon walk behind her. "We hate this world we live in." He replies.

"Huh?" I'm so confused. "Everyone in the Black Rose has no will to live. Other than our leader, we are all suicidal." My eyes widen. "But...Why do you

want to die?" The reply is fast. "Why do you want to live?"

* * *

**DAY 5**

It's been some time now. I've yelled at them and asked them questions. Yesterday, I was kicked over and over. So far, I've only been given a piece of

bread and vinegar water. A once in every four days meal. But if I keep being annoying, and disobeying them, I will get that meal taken away. And

I haven't been talked to since that question.

_"Why do you want to live?"_

Why? I've always felt it was just normal. But do I have anything I seriously want to do? Do I have a reason? My reason...my resolve...was there ever

such a thing I had in the first place? I shift my thoughts to Oyaji. Will he really go that far for me? Ever since mom was killed in the car accident trying

to protect me, We've always been close.. And he's always treasured me. But would he be willing to put the nation on the line? I don't want to think

that. Also, these people seem to have no intention of killing me. But Oyaji doesn't know that. If I'm their shield, than isn't it necessary I stay alive? No.

They could just lie. If thats not against their code that is. But why does the mastermind of Black Rose only take in suicidals? Most likely because they

aren't afraid to die. Because that's what they want, they can easily be given a meaning and throw it away whenever they want. And they can put their

all into Black Rose. Suicidals, believe it or not, are actually pretty good soilders. The person behind Black Rose is smart. To even make them take a

oath so they feel as if their not being used or manipulated, but using some new found will to become part of this organization which gives them

purpose...but what about that traitor, Aimaes. "Who is she," I say out loud to myself. "Aimaes..." Liana sudenly walks over to me, emotionaless but

also burning in anger. "Deacon. Untie her." He unties me. I struggle to break free of his grasp but he slaps me several of times until I give in. I

grudgingly walk to another room in the warehouse. I am tied to chain up to the cealing again. They connect wires to me. "Repeat it." I look at her,

confused. "What?" She stares coldly at me. "That name, repeat it," she snapped. "Ai-Aimaes," I stutter. Suddenly, entire body feels overflowed with

shocking pain. I scream out a horrendous scream, and once the shock is gone, I take in several deep breaths. Their electrocuting me. "Don't you..."

I begin, taking in several of breaths, "say that...you don't...take information from people...like me?" I breathe heavily. Liana stares at me. "The name,

how do you know it?" I smirk at her. "Why do you want to know?" Suddenly, that extreme pain hurls into my body as I let out another shriek. "Agh...

freakin hurt dammit..." I gasp, relaxing my body downward. "I said," Liana shouts in frustration, running over too me and slashing a whip across my

cheek, "HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!" I inhale and exhale, as I watch blood fall from my cheek. "My father, caught her once.

She told us the bit of information we know. About Black Rose. But he lost her." I look up at her. "She anyone special?" Liana turned around, her back

now facing me. "That witch was the leader's second-in-command. She was the only one who wasn't suicidal. Because of her betrayal, she was killed by

him. She refused to die like the rest of us. She was in love with our leader." Liana snorted. "Sure learned her lesson." Deacon nodded. Even now, he

was the guy of few words. Liana turned to me, and glared fiercly. "Mention her name again," She snarled, "And you will be murdered in the most

gruesome, painful way I can imagine." I nod, and am dragged back to my original prison.

* * *

**DAY 30**

Liana and Rolin-finally got used to it-aren't the only ones here anymore. There are others. A small girl going by the name of Iris, a taller man in his

twenties, going by the name of Solaris. These people all torture me everyday. They do this to make me feel like I'm unimportant. Just because I'm

their "shield" doesn't mean I'm safe. That's what their here for. I've lost all sense of reality in this place. All I know is the constant hitting, and spitting.

The constant electric appoitments too. All a part of my daily life. And now I'm not sure why I still want to live. Sometimes, I even want to die. I've

been offered to join Black Rose. I refused. I no longer believe that my father will come for me. I've given up all hope on that. Now, I'm holding on to

the only thing keeping me alive. That maybe, just maybe, my father might find comfort in the fact I'm still alive. That maybe, by knowing I'm alive,

he can kep on protecting the U.S, and keep living his life.

* * *

**DAY ?**

As if they tel me the dates anymore. I certainly don't count. I haven't eaten for a couple of weeks now. The water I drink is like crap. The torture...I'd

rather not think about it. I want to just sleep...sleep now...

Light? I've got marks all over my body. But where am I? I'm I...out? I'm being carried. And I look up. Oyaji. I'm being carried to an ambulance. Police.

Clapping. And...fields. Fields of grass. In the middle of nowhere...But Oyaji...has come for me. I think...I'm I don't quite understand. I'm still

expecting the same treatment. But right now, I'm in Oyaji's hands being taken into the ambulance. i struggle to create words. "I..we...are they..bye?"

I ask. I haven't spoken in a while. Putting together sentences...aren't my thing right now. But Oyaji seems to understand. He looks down at me with

sad eyes. "Yeah. They're bye now." And with that, I smile, and touch my father's cheek. I shed a tear, finally realizing something before passing out.

_"Yeah. They're bye now."_

_

* * *

_

**Present Day**

I wake up. I'm in a hospital bed. And I've noticed I've been crying. I turn over to the side and see that Setsuna is holding my hand. I see Makoto shifting

his gaze towards me. He looks guilty. But really, I think I'm happy enough to know this time I woke up remembering everything. "Are you alright?"

Setsuna asked. "You've been in the hospital for several of hours," Makoto added. Setsuna looked upset. I feel tired, despite being asleep for so long.

"Do you know where Kotonoha is?" I ask them slowly. Makoto than shifts his gaze away. "She left the school after you fainted. I think she went home."

I look at Setsuna. "And Sekai?" Setsuna's eyes grew sad and she shook her head. "She never came in." I looked away. "I see." There was an awkward

silence. Than I slowly sat up and turned towards them. "Actually, you know," I began, feeling myself on the verge of tears, "I said before...that I was

deceived." They both nodded. "In America, I was kidnapped by a terroist organization called Black Rose." Setsuna stared at me with wide eyes. "They

constantly tortured me in many ways...and degraded me." I began to close my eyes, fully remembering the experience. "My two best friends in the U.S

were actually going undercover as students, and were really part of the Black Rose organization. They spent four years, allowing me to build up trust

in them, and then, finally, kidnapped me." I stare into Makoto's eyes. He looks directly into mine. "What it feels like to be betrayed...used...than tossed

away...I know it all too well. After a while, I stopped counting how long I was there. I held on to the only fact that someone, that my father, would find

comfort in the fact that I was alive. That was my reason for living at that time. When I was finally saved, I couldn't believe it. When I was being carried

to the ambulance, I realized I was done living in hell. And than I blacked out." I looked down and clenched my fists. "It was so much stress, I chose to

black out the time between the day I was kidnapped to the day I was saved. I forgot all of it." I looked back up at both at them, their full attention on

me. "I just remembered it while I was asleep. And...I think I can take it now...What happened to me." I turn to Makoto once more. "I think you too,

might wake up from this pretend dream of yours, and face up to what you've done." I look at him sadly, and begin to cry. "Someday."

* * *

**I've remembered my past...Now it's up to me to fix Makoto's and everyone involved by him. Those people deceived and hurt right now...I'm going to save all of you, no matter what it takes. **

**The mystery shall be solved...Even if I must bring up the past to save our futures.**

**Next Time: C5: one step forward, two steps back  
**

**

* * *

**

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


	5. C5: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Hello everyone! It's me again. I'm really happy someone reviewd and truly understood the last chapter. I'd like all of you to understand, that the organization, shool, area, house, names, were all made up. So lets not encourage fear. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Also, this story isn't as finished as it sounds. I promise, there are alot of surprises and scenarios to arrive. So don't worry, this story is far from over. Please continue to support me as I have put off all other stories to get this one story finished. For those who are fans of my other stories, I promise, those will be updated once I'm done with this. Thank you for your support and understanding. Also I am changing the title. It is now: One step forward, two steps back. You'll see why if you get the chapter. On to the Disclaimer~~~~~~~

**DISCLAIMER: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DO THIS A FIFTH TIME. BUT IT MUST BE DONE...JUST A QUESTION THOUGH. DO I HAVE TO DISCLAIM EVERY SINGLE THING YOU MADE? I'VE NEVER EVEN READ SUMMER DAYS OR CROSS DAYS BEFORE! WOW, YELLING AT YOU PEOPLE GETS ALOT OF STRESS AWAY FROM ALL THE WORK I HAVE TO DO LATER...BET THATS WHY YOU MAKE US THE VICTIMS OF YOUR VERY UNFAIR, UNJUST DISCLAIMERS. ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE ANIME, THE MANGA, AND/OR THE GAMEPLAY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I WILL REFUSE TO GO TO COURT WITH YOU. ALSO, I HAVE DISCLAIMED EVERYTHING ALREDY. SO, PLEASE, STOP IMAGINING YOURSELVES RUNNING HAPPILY TOO THE BANK LAUGHING AWAY. IT'S NOT HAPPENING MY FRIEND. IT'S NOT HAPPENING. TY~~~~!**

Everyne, here is chapter five! Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~~~~~~~~~!

* * *

I've been discharged from the hospital it seems. Now I'm home. And for the first time in a long time, Oyaji is sitting across from me. At the dinner

table. Eating. To most, it may sound slow, making some deal out of this, but this is me and my father. After, I woke up and didn't remember anything,

he stopped being so close to me. I'm pretty sure, believing because of our close relationship, that I was kidnapped. Seen as a weakness to my father, it

only made sense I would be used as a threat to him. I don't think I'll tell him right now. I want him to be close to me again, but, I don't want him to

know I've remembered. Everything. So for now, I'll just shut my trap and let Oyaji think the sneak peeks he's taking at me is something completely

unknown to myself. At least, for the first time in a while, he let me make some simple curry for the two of us. The issue is now Makoto, Sekai, and

Kotonoha. How can I get Makoto to realize what he's doing? Even though I told him my story, I doubt that he'll even understand. There are few who

understand what I went through. Those who do are probably in therapy. I'll probably need it. But for now, I've got to focus on making things right.

Class 1-3 WILL become a normal class. Makoto has to pick someone. And I'll sort out everyone's feelings later. Including my own. That's my resolve.

* * *

**Friday**

Seriously, I know I'm supposed to do something amazing about now, but what? I'm sitting in my seat wondering what should I do now. So much for

your resolve, Reina. Ugh. Suddenly, the door slides open and Setsuna walks in, holding some books in her hands, looking troubled. Than she looks

up. She seems surprised to see me. She puts the books down on the front desk and runs up to me. "Are you okay?" She asks in a worried tone. Her

eyes are filled with guilt. Not that she did anything wrong. I signal her to sit down next to me with a pat on the bench. She sits down next to me slowly.

Something is up. "Hey, Setsuna." Setsuna snaps to attention. "I'm sorry," She says, turning to face me. "What is it?" I look at her seriously. "When was

it...when you began to sleep with Makoto, that is." Setsuna's eyes narrowed. "I didn't begin to sleep with him." I look into her eyes. "Kotonoha said so

before. Setsuna, please don't lie to me. When did you two start sleeping togeher behind Sekai's back?" Setsuna leaned forward quicky. "I really haven't

been sleeping with him!" she exclaimed. I'm taken aback. Did Kotonoha lie? No, Makoto and Setsuna were both too surprised at the time. So then,

how? Setsuna looked down at her lap. "I slept with him once. Ever since than I haven't." I can't help feeling surprised. What, now he was having one

night stands? Setsuna clenched her fists. "I went over to his place to beg him. To take care of Sekai." Setsuna's eyes began to water. "Sekai is weak.

She needs someone to support her. And we were always together. We took that for granted. But now..." I turn away and stare at the board. "But

now you're laving for France with your mom, am I wrong?" Setsuna picks up her face in surprise. She flips towards me. "How did you know?" She asks.

I look at her from the corner of my eye. "I've overheard a couple of things since I came to this school. You and Kotonoha's conversation are just one

of the few." Setsuna turns back to stare down at her lap. "I see." There is a awkward silence. Than Setsuna begins to talk again. "I haven't told Sekai

yet. That day, I asked Makoto to break up with Kotonoha and Otome. I told him I hadn't told Sekai yet. But than he forced a kiss on me. He knew about

my secret feelings for him." I raise an eyebrow. "You? Have feelings for Itou Makoto?" I snorted. "You've got to be freakin kidding me now..." Setsuna

gains the courage to look me in the eye. "It's the truth. I was supposed to sit next to Makoto but Sekai was interested in him. So we switched seats."

Setsuna's face showed mixed feelings of regret and sadness. "He saved me from bullies before the ceremony. That's when I fell in love with him. And

he also convinced me to become a serious, tough class president. He said that no one would tease me if I did. And that..." A slight smile came to

Setsuna's face as she blushed lightly. "He'd be rooting for me." I can't believe it. So Makoto was that kind of guy before coming to this Academy. Than

coming here basically corrupted him right? And had Sekai never sat next to him, maybe things would have been different. Maybe, Makoto would still

be that nice guy, and Setsuna might have gotten a chance at dating him...I snap back to attention as I begin to hear Setsuna continue. "So even

though he's changed now, I still love him. And he found out about those feelings I wouldn't say. So even though at first I resisted, I gave in and kissed

him back. And than I slipped off my clothes and said I would do anything..." Setsuna's eyes grew sad and worried all at once. "That I would do anything

if he promised to take care of Sekai." I nodded, understanding the situation. "So," I began to summarize, "You said you would do anything if he

promised to take care of Sekai. And then..." My voice trails off and Setsuna finishes for me. "We had sex that night." I can't believe this. To think that

Setsuna, despite having feelings for Makoto, was willing to go so far for Sekai's sake, I found that honorable, and saint-like of her. Setsuna was looking

really cool to me right now, even though she was in a worried state. Setsuna turns to me. "I'm leaving tomorrow...and Sekai hasn't been to school. She

won't answer my calls...And if I go see her, I'll probably tell her too soon." She looked like she was about to cry. "If anything, if Makoto breaks his

promise to me, please take care of Sekai. That's all I'll ask of you," She begged, her eyes flashing with regret. "Please." I smile warmly at her. "I'll take

care of Sekai," I respond, "And I'll make sure to take care of this thing going on with Makoto too." Setsuna flashed with relief, as if a huge burden was

taken off her shoulders. Looks like from now on, I've got a serious job to take care of.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

I've got no time to waste. Setsuna just left early so she could pack. I know Makoto knows about her leaving for France already. So I'll use this time

wisely. I have to find out exactly how many girls Makoto has had sex with, who they are, and what class they're in. Once I have this information,

I'll be able to confront Makoto once more, and this time, I'll make him break up with all these girls. It's best if Makoto returns to Sekai's side for good.

He's already dumped Kotonoha, so what good would that do, making him go back to her? If anything, It'll make her even more emotionally unstable,

and more obssesed with Makoto. I can't have that. So I'm running everywhere, from the stairs to the roof, looking for this guy. I even go outside and

start walking around school grounds. I still haven't checked the gym. So I walk inside. Nope. This whole gym is empty. Where the hell is this guy? And

than I hear a familiar noise. It's him. Again. But this time it's different from before. Because there is a different girl inside. "Ma-Makoto..." Oh god. Lies,

lies, lies, lies, lies. He's in there with Hikari? You've GOT to be kidding me! For one, has this guy not had enough? And two, there were clear signs she

liked Taisuke! So why is she in there with Makoto? It really doesn't make any sense. Lately, nothing makes sense. Luckily, this gym storage has a

window that you can look through. So I look in. My suspicions were right. It's Hikari and Makoto, and their having sex on one of the futons there.

I'm seriously going to strangle this guy. And Hikari too. Maybe. I turn around and sit in front of the door. I don't want to have the same weird and

traumatic experience I had last time. The image of Makoto and Otome on the floor still burns in my brain. Ugh, ugh, ughhh. I wave away that

image. After a couple more minutes of gasping and small screams of pleasue (shudder shudder) I finally hear them breathing heavily and someone

getting dressed. Thank you god. I listen in, sure someone will speak. Realizing, expressions might also help my secret investigation, I get up and peek

inside the window. Hikari has already buttoned up her shirt and is putting her bow around her neck. She sits down and sighs. "Aahh, that was fun," She

says bluntly. Makoto moves behind her, buckling his pants. He sits down behind Hikari and hugs her, also pulling her close to him. "What? you wanted

more?" Hikari snickers and pushes him away, getting her dress on. Makoto zipped it up and gave a lingering kiss to the back of her neck. Hikari blushed

slightly as she moved away. She turned around and put her hands on her hips, giving him a joking expression. "But Makoto-kun, you sure like to fool

around alot, don't you?" Makoto scratched his head cluelessly, making an innocent face. "But everyday's so boring now." He pulled Hikari into him and

gave her a long lasting deep kiss, clutching her waist into his gently. They separated from each other, taking a deep breath. Hikari smiled while

blushing. "You sure are a player, aren't you Makoto-kun? Always cheating on someone..." Makoto gave her a cocky look. "Aren't you the same? Sekai's

your friend, and I thought you like Taiuske." I nodded slightly. I did too. My observation skills were pinpoint right on if you ask me. Hikari sighs, then

put her arms around his neck. "I did. I still do. But he likes Kotonoha..." Hikari's voice trailed off. She turned away from him, making a sad face. Than

she turned back, smiling happily and as chipper as can be. "Besides," she adds, leaning into him, "You're so much more fun." Makoo smiled slyly at her.

He pushed her on to the futon again and kissed her deeply. They separated, and he smiled. "Childish, aren't you?" He taunted. She smirked at him.

"Aren't you also the same?" He quickly began taking off her clothes as she took off his. I turn around and slip to the floor again, hearing her gasps.

I didn't get ay real useful information this time but at least I figured out why Hikari hasn't gone to visit Sekai. She's sleeping with her soon-to-be-ex

but-we-don't-really-know-that-yet-boyfriend. It's not surprising to me that Hikari wouldn't go. Hikari also seems to be sleeping with Makoto to most

likely fill up the hole of her unrequited feelings for Taisuke. It does make sense. I get up and get out of the gym. As I leave, I notice the three Katou

Otome lackeys walk in, so I hide behind the door. They step up to the storage room, seemingly snickering. The loyalest one talks. "I wonder what it's

like...having Makoto-kun...should we find out?" She smirks and the other girls nod, twisted smiles on their faces too. The three leave, and I peek out

the door. Those girls are most likely to go to his place tonight. And it's very unlikely he'll say no. I then leave, putting behind the moaning sounds of

Hikari and Makoto.

* * *

**Afterschool**

I'm walking out the school. Setsuna is going to leave tomorrow. Sekai hasn't come to school. Neither has Kotonoha. Hikari and Otome are both his

"sleepover buddies." And those three girls are only encouraging the process. However, I have noticed one thing. After Makoto finishes sleeping with

a girl, he always feels free to answer their questions, or listen to them babble on. This is the same during the process. Than, if I were to...I wave the

thought out of my head. Absoultley not. Lets not make things any worse. Wait. What if before we ever got to that I were able to get all my questions

answered. Tn that case, I could easily just kick him after and leave. It's simple. However, the right timing is needed. So not today. I turn to look at

Sakakino Academy. Why is this school cursed so badly? I turn back to focus on my road home and leave.

* * *

**Train Station**

I'm waiting for the train to come in when I notice Makoto come into the train station as well. Looking at him immedialtely makes me revoke my plan.

No way in hell. I just couldn't do it. He seems to notice me but looks away. I turn away too. Eye contact is the farthest thing I want right now with

this guy. The train comes in And we both stand up. We both enter the train. Take the same route home too? Ugh. The train car is completely empty.

There's thirty minutes until our next stop. And there is a very bad awkward silence. I might as well try asking him questions normally. But that means

not standing at opposite sides of the train of course. So I walk over, sit next to him and sigh. I turn to him. He shifts his gaze away. I sigh again. "I

just want to know the story between you, Kotonoha, and Sekai. Okay?" He looks at me suspiciously. Than he begins to talk. "Me and Kotonoha always

took this train line. She never noticed me, but I was always looking at her." He looked down. "For some reason, looking at her made me feel...I don't

know...refreshed." He shifted. "Sekai sat next to me. And she found the picture I had taken of Kotonoha on my phone. She agreed to help me. She

got me and Kotonoha together. But then she kissed me." Makoto's eyes began to waver. "You know, I was a little confused. But me and Kotonoha had

our date. It was okay, dating Kotonoha for a while...but then..." His eyes dim." I leaned towards him. "What?" Makoto sighs. "It began to get

annoying, boring, and...even tiring. Dating Kotonoha, I mean. And sometimes, during those days, me and Sekai would practice." I'm confused.

"Practice?" Makoto shuffles around. "You know, we would kiss and stuff like that." I suddenly got the picture and blushed. "Aaah...stuff like that."

It seemed Makoto was embaressed suddenly. "Yeah," he responds. "And one day, at a water park, I asked for more practice. But Sekai rejected me.

Than I found her later when it was raining. I told her I loved her. And you know, we kissed. And had sex later that night." He fidgeted some more.

It was the first time I had seen him so uncomftorble, so...pure, in his own way. Maybe this was the Makoto Setsuna was talking about. This may have

been him before all of this. "And we began to do that regularly," he adds. I nod. He continues. "You know, I kept getting bored, and suddenly I began

sleeping with Katou and than Setsuna, and just recently, Hikari." He looked up at me. "And thats it, I guess." I really didn't understand him though.

That's it? Really? But why? Why would he...

The train comes to a stopping point. My stop. I step on the platform and turn around. I've got to ask. "Why did you do it!" I blurt out suddenly. The

doors close as I hear his final words...

_"Why? Because I was bored, of course. Why not?"_

_

* * *

_

_**_Train Station**

I'm still here. It's six at night, but I'm here. I'm wondering. Because he was bored? So that's it? That's the answer I've been desperately searching for?

Wasn't my time just wasted on nothing? I buy a 100 yen can of juice and sit on the bench. Oyaji called. He's not going home again. Good. I'll cry in

front of him for sure. I've really spent this entire time wondering how to save them. And before, I was wondering how to bring Makoto back to who

he was. The truth is, even without his smile and come-ons, that was always him. Everyone fell in love with the real Makoto. Everyone, all this time,

has been screwed by the real Makoto. That was always him. He just didn't know it himself. He was unable to reveal his true colors. And I was, all

this time thinking, If I could save Makoto, I can save everyone. It's impossible to save him. That IS him. Now I get it. There isn't anything I can do.

I'm useless. Just like that year in America, I was unable to realize the true face of my friends. I was unable to see the truth behind Makoto too. And

just like before, now all I can do is watch, as he continues to hurt others, and as Sekai and Kotonoha continue to suffer because of him. In the end,

I won't be able to protect Sekai like I promised Setsuna. Makoto has already gotten to her. I throw down the can in frustration. "I suck," I whisper

angrily to myself. Suddenly I get a text message. It's from Setsuna.

_I need you to help me! Come to the school building. Hurry please! Hel-_

What the hell? This message...Is something happening to Sekai and Setsuna? Oh my god. I get up anxiously pacing back and forth. The train comes

and I hop on almost dying of anxiety. What's going on? What's with this unfinished message? I freeze. Is Makoto possibly doing something? No, even

if he was bored could it go that far? No. I don't want to believe he's capable of rape. So then what? Why would she send me this message? I think

I'm about to have a heart attack. Breathe, Reina, Breathe...I try my best to loosen up and relax. You can still help. You can still do something.

Then I realize it.

I CAN still help. I CAN still DO something. It's not impossible. Even if I can't save Makoto, does that mean I can't stop him? I'm Ishida Reina after all.

There's nothing I can't do. I've survived so much worse. Why is this impossible? It's not. It's as simple as this. I'll save everyone. I'll do it with my own

strength. I can do it. I can. And that's all there is to it. The confidence I had lost long ago since I entered this school is slowly seeping back into me,

renewing my strength, faith, and my resolve. I jump off the train and begin to run to the school. I'm running with everything I have. I arrive at the

school and pull open the door. It's unlocked. But there's no time to worry about that. I've got to find Setsuna and Sekai. I run through the diffrent

classrooms, hallways, and staircases. Nothing. There's one more place. The rooftop. I'm sprinting up the stairs and I run up to the rooftop door. I

swing the door open, and I scamper inside.

What I see shocks me.

I fall to the floor. Oh my god. Please say this is not happening. I feel my eyes go wide. I'm trembling and shaking all over on the verge of tears. This

can't be real. But it is. It is.

Setsuna and her mother are both sprawled on the floor. Blood is gushing out their back, their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. It's horrific. But

it gets worse. Above their bodies lies a message written in their blood.

_Those who lie shall will pay in blood. _

There's more. And it scares me the most.

_Catch me if you can, Ishida Reina._

_

* * *

_

**What the hell is going on? I've finally gotten somewhere and now someone has killed Setsuna and her mother. But who? And why? Why kill them? And why challenge me?**

**Next Time: C6: Doubt **

**I'll solve the mystery...even if I must risk myself...**

**

* * *

**

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


	6. C6: Doubt

Hi everyone! It's me again. Even though there are yet to be reviews, I will go on because I've got other stories I want to get to, and other stories I want to finish. I really hope many of you were anticipating this chapter, and I really hope I won't let you down. Also, I really hope not to many of you are mad at me for killing off Setsuna. She was a character who was portrayed as the "nice" one, so really sorry for those of you who wish to see her come back to life. Unfortunately, supernatural is not one of my generes in this story. Before I go blabbering on, here is my first, non-sarcastic disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE ANIME, THE MANGA, AND/OR THE GAMEPLAY. I'M SORRY, I'VE NEVER PLAYED OR EVEN WATCHED SCENES FROM THE GAMEPLAY? HOW COULD I HAVE EVER OWNED IT IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS IN IT? YOU TELL ME. ONCE AGAIN, I DISCLAIM SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE ANIME, THE MANGA, AND/OR THE GAMEPLAY. I DISCLAIM IT ALL. SO PLEASE, STOP BREATHING DOWN MY NECK, SHUT THE HELL UP, AND LEAVE ME TO WRITE MY GREAT AND AMAZING STORY. THANK YOU.**

It wasn't supposed to be sarcastic. It just kind of came to me. Really sorry. As you can see, I don't like disclaimers. Anyways, One more thing. I just want to thank all those who supported me. Therefore, I am working on a story idea right now dedicated to all of you. Those who reviewed and read my story, please look forward to my story dedication to you all. Thank you! Oh, and if this story gets popular enough, I might make a sequel! Well, that depends how it ends. We'll see when we get there. Thank you again!~

On to my school days fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Saturday**

It's supposed to be a half day today. School's canceled instead. I was supposed to go to school today. I've been excused for two days. I'm supposed to

be going over my lessons. I'm too busy sitting in front of my couch staring at the T.V watching the news. I keep flipping the channel. Over and over,

they're just repeating the same thing.

_Saturday, at 6:30 pm, Kiyoura Hotaru and Kyoura Setsuna, who were supposed to leave for an early flight to France today were found on the rooftop of  
_

_Sakakino Academy. They were each stabbed in the heart by what seems like a extra ordinary sharp kitchen knife. The witness who found their bodies_

_go by the name of Ishida Reina, daughter of the famous detective Ishida Satoshi. She does not wish to comment at this time, however, Ishida-sensei _

_has told us he will do whatever he can to end this case as soon as possible. It also seems a threat was left to Ishida Reina in the younger victim's blood_

_stating-  
_

I shut off the T.V. I know what it says. I know what the message was perfectly well. I don't need to hear that again. I don't need to see it again. I throw

my covers over my head and slide into my couch. I wish I could dissapear. What the hell was with that letter. I remember Setsuna's blood drawn out

into letters above her dead corpse.

_Catch me if you can, Ishida Reina._

I think I'm about to cry. Whatever confidence I had was drained out of me. Again. I'm crying now. The tears fall over my nose slowly as I lie down

sideways on a pillow. Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do? All I wanted to do was help. So what did I do in the process? Why would some-

one kill Setsuna over me. And on top of it, her mother who only wanted to bring her daughter to France with her...Why would someone do something

like that? I begin to sob. I'm so weak. Yesterday, I was so convinced that it was possible for me to change Sakakino Academy. I was so convinced

only good things would come from helping out. I really and truly believed that only I could make things better. But instead, I got someone killed. I'm

so useless. I'm always this way.

I look at the clock. It's already three. I haven't even eaten anything yet. Not that I'm hungry. Ever since I called the police yesterday, I've gone from

hysterical to depressed.

**Flashback**

_I slowly take out my phone. I have to call someone. Who? The cops, right. I have to call Oyaji. I dial his number and put the phone to my ear. I feel_

_like I'm about to faint. The sight of the blood, the gruesome smell...it's too much. I can't take it. But I can't cover my nose either. I'm too busy _

_trembling and possibly freaking out of my mind. I hear him pick up. "Reina?" He's mumbling like nothing's wrong. I want to sound cool and calm like_

_he does but..."O-Oyaji...um...Oh my god..." I hear a sudden sound. "Reina, what's wrong? Reina?" I start sobbing like crazy. "Oya-Oyaji...I'm at.._

_I'm at *hiccup* school...on the roof...Someone, no my friend and her mother...they've been stabbed, and..." I pause to take a deep breath. "Oyaji, _

_I'm really scared...I don't even know if the killer is still at school or not...and I'm shaking so much I can't move from here...um...Oh my god..." I hear_

_him yell orders and call out an emergency. "Reina, stay right there, do you understand? DO NOT MOVE. I'm arriving right now, so I need you to stay on_

_the phone with me okay? Do you understand me?" His voice is filled with urgency. At least he cares. Of course he cares. I'm his only daughter after all._

_I nod, despite the fact he can't hear me. "Okay." I hear him start up the car, and the police siren go off. "Oy-Oyaji?" I'm still sobbing and hiccuping _

_all over the place. "Yes?" I bite my lip. "There's one more thing." I look up at Setsuna's dead body. "What is it?" I drop my head and begin to cry _

_hysterically and scream. _

_"The person who killed her left a message for me. It's my fault she's dead, Oyaji...Just like Mom..."_

**Present Day**

I continue to cry and cry thinking about that night. My mother had risked her life in that car accident saving me for this? I really wish I could be strong

like mom. If I was only as strong...Could I have done better? Would I have done better? That's right, if only mom was here instead of me...If she was

here instead of me...Would Oyaji be happier? He wouldn't have to go through all of this. Suddenly topped with a large case in which his daughter was

the cause of...I bet by now, he hates me. I remember the hint of urgency in his voice last night. It made me feel relieved now, and safe, remembering

that voice. I've always been on my guard twenty four seven before, however, after hearing his voice like that, It makes me want to rely on my father

a little more. It would make me happy if he were ever to feel the same way. But I'm probably a burden to him. And everyone in the school probably

thinks so too. It wouldn't surprise me if they did. I can understand it if I'm hated. Our class president is dead because of me after all. I kind of want to

be hated right now by strangers anyway.

I look out the window. Reporters are crowding my house with all sorts of questions.

_"Ishida-san, please comment on last night!"_

_"Ishida-san, what is your connection with the victims?"_

_"Ishida-san, do you have an idea who killed Kiyoura Setsuna?"_

_"Ishida-san, did you perhaps take place in the murder yourself?"_

Freakin pisses me off. But I'm listening to Oyaji's instructions right now.

_"Reina, listen closely. No matter what you here, don't leave the house without me, do you understand? Only after we've released your statement can _

_you start leaving by yourself. You got it? You're in a very difficult position right now. Do you understand?"_

I'm so pissed. I close the widow curtain, grab a plate, and smash it on the floor. I breathe angrily and heavily. I'm trying to calm down but I can't. I

slump to the floor and slowly begin to pick up the broken pieces, ignoring the reporters outside as best as I can. "Ouch!" I look at my finger. It's cut.

I watch as blood slides out of the cut. It slithers down to my palm. I stare at it. Tears are slipping from my eyes. My tears fall to the floor. The spots

grow dark than disappear like rain. I begin to sob hysterically, only wondering, what could I have done better? What can I do now?

* * *

**Sunday**

It's going to be the first day I go out since the murder. At this time I'll be going to an investigation room, where police will ask me questions. None

will include my father for obvious reasons. He might judge me unfairly. Although it's quite obvious I haven't done it. I'm entering the dark limo that

was rented out for the purpose of getting to the police station safely. A bunch of reporters crowd me. To blend in, I'm wearing a white buttoned up

shirt, with a black vest and black tie. I'm also wearing a long black skirt to my knees and black boots. I step inside the car, watching the cameras try

to catch fleeting images of me. Thank goodness I brought my gray shades. But as the car drives off, I find myself shaking again, simply scared of

the reporters we have left behind. I'll be fine in the investigation. The DNA tests from Setsuna's and Kiyoura Hotaru's nails already proved that it

wasn't me who attacked them. So really, I'm just going to be asked about what I saw. But, I don't want to remember. No. I can't think that way

anymore. Last time I felt that way, I forgot everything that happened to me in America. That experience with the Black Rose organization helped

me grow stronger. I HAVE to remember. For Setsuna. I clench my fists and stop myself from shaking. That's right. If I act this way, then it'll only

affect me now. I have to do better. For Setsuna.

* * *

**Sunday Night**

I'm home on the couch curled up again. It feels like forever. I get up and grab some chips from the cupboard. I start munching furiously. Those

people really didn't listen to me at all. They questioned me and were able to announce to the public that it wasn't me who killed Setsuna, but

when I tried to tell them about Makoto, Sekai, and Kotonoha, they said it was unnecessary information and that, I quote, "Should just but out."

Freaking bastards. I'm so close to throwing another plate on the floor. Instead, I kick over a chair. I'm breathing in that angry, frustrated way again.

I can't let this go. If anything, it's possible one of the girls who slept with Makoto or Makoto himself may have killed Setsuna. Kotonoha, with her

unstable mind, could have easily lost all sanity, and killed Setsuna out of frustration. It sounds possible. She knows they slept together. Her extreme

obssession with Makoto could have over taken her mind. But if that were so, how come she didn't kill Setsuna when she found out? It doesn't make

sense. So maybe it wasn't Kotonoha? Then...maybe...Sekai? No way. I'm mean Sekai and Setsuna were tight. They were really close. But even so,

Kotonoha may have let it slip to Sekai that Setsuna and Makoto had slept together. Jealousy can lead to many things. It's not an uncommon motive.

Or maybe one of the other girls. But who? Wait. I sit down at the table. Do I really want to get involved with this again? After all, Setsuna was killed

last time I got involved. Should I really...I suddenly remember the message left to me by Setsuna's killer in her blood.

_"Catch me if you can Ishida Reina."_

This was a challenge. I had to take it up. There isn't anything else I can do. I have to do this. I'll avenge Setsuna_, _and save everyone. I have to do this.

_"Catch me if you can Ishida Reina."_

Watch me.

* * *

**With my confidence back, I'm out for the search of a killer. But can I find this killer before it's too late?**

**Next Time: Motive  
**

**I will solve the mystery...even if I must put my life at risk**

**

* * *

**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


	7. C7: Motive

Welcome to chapter seven! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. This story seems kind of unpopular lately though. Whether someone is reading this or not though, I will finish it. So if you are reading this, please review. It would make me feel less lonely in a certain way. Also, I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I feel kind of bad about that. It's just, I was in a really big rush, however, I will try to make this chapter last longer and will try to feed your mystery cravings. Please look forward to it. Non-sarcastic disclaimer no 1:

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE ANIME, THE MANGA, AND/OR THE GAMEPLAY. THANK YOU.**

Let's start chapter 7! enjoy!

-Sasami1996 :3

* * *

**Monday**

I stand in front of the school taking deep breaths. I know what I have to do now. No matter what, I have to find Setsuna's killer. It turns out the same

person who killed both Setsuna and her mother, also killed the janitor of this school. So how the killer got the keys, I already know. The killer entered

the school by waiting for the right time so the janitor could come out. Then, she stabbed him, and once he was dead, stole the keys. This is the most

common and most like;y scenario for this case. Therefore, the killer took the keys and was able to enter the school. But how did the person lure

Setsuna to the school? How did the mother find Setsuna afterwards? And who was killed first? These are questions I need to answer. For that, I must

investigate the rooftop immediately. Any evidence could have already blown away or have been covered by dust. So I have to try and get what I can.

Also, I've already brought a weapon with me to school. The person is targeting me. I have to be prepared. So underneath my skirt, I have a leg

bracelet that has a dagger buckled into it. I can unbuckle this and take out the dagger whenever I need to. I stare up fiercly at Sakakino Academy.

A week ago, I would have never thought the school would have come to this. It's now my battlefield. I really would have never thought it. But now,

here I am, ready to face the killer of Setsuna. Whoever that person is. I'm trembling a little. Of course. It's normal to be scared. But, I can't worry

about that too much now. I have to try my best. For Setsuna. And for future victims.

I begin to walk into the academy. It's on.

* * *

**First period**

I'm sitting in my seat with my papers and books out. But it's hard to concentrate. It's hard to focus with so many people staring at you. I feel weird.

My every move is being watched by students all around me. I see angry faces, some how-pitiful faces, and such. I hate this. How can I observe for

potential suspects if everyone else is observing me? So annoying. I glare to some people at the other side. They turn away. Hmph. I slightly look

down below me so that it looks like I'm looking at my books. In reality, I'm checking for Makoto. He's here. But Sekai isn't. Third day in a row. I

wonder if Kotonoha is here. They're both potential subjects. Both being cheated on by the same guy, it gives them both motive to kill Setsuna.

Forgetting the fact that Setsuna was Sekai's best friend, Sekai could have easily lured out Setsuna to the roof. Her mother may have followed her.

So if Sekai killed Setsuna before her, then by the time Kiyoura Hotaru arrived, Setsuna would have already been dead. Sekai, realizing what she

had done, could have just stabbed Setsuna's mother on the spot, erasing any possible witnesses to the crime. Sekai, right now, is the person I

am suspecting the most. But the only way to confirm this is if I can get a DNA test to match the DNA underneath Setsuna's nails when she fought

back. First, I have to find out where she lives. I look down at Makoto. I know just the perfect source.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Lunchtime starts and I immediately jump up from my seat and march down to Makoto's. He turn around to me. I give him a hard punch in the face.

He falls over into his seat as the rest of the class gasps in surprise. At least the teacher has already left the room. I grab Makoto by the collar and

pull his face close to mine. His eyes waver and shift away from mine. Hikari runs out her seat and rushes the stairs, a couple steps away from us.

she makes a fake smiling face, but I know in reality she is frightened. "He-Hey, lets just get along, okay?" She stutters with fear in her voice. I give

her a glare and she slightly jumps in surprise. I turn back to Makoto, a hard glare still on my face. "This is all your fault, you know that?" I hiss at

him with a cold voice. He refuses to meet my gaze. "If you hadn't slept with all those girls, if you hadn't slept with Setsuna, this wouldn't have

happened!" I yell. I feel tears in my eyes but I push them back. I turn away to regain my composure. I then quickly turn my head back at him.

Nanami stands up fiercely and slaps the table hard with both her palms glaring at me. "Oy! Don't you think the rest of us are upset and mad

right now? We all want to find out who did this to our class president, but you can't blame it all on Itou!" Her eyes also begin to water. "The rest of

us are desperate right now too! But still..." She shifts her eyes. I flash my head to look at her and send her a frustrated glare. "Desperate? Far

from it. The murder centers around this sex addicted bastard in my hands, right here!" Makoto looks angry now. Hikari looks troubled. I see Taisuke

look away. Coward. I narrow my eyes at Nanami. "What, did he screw you into submission too?" Nanami narrows her eyes back and stomps up

the stairs to where Hikari is. "Excuse me?" I look down at her. "You heard me." An angry silence pauses between me and Nanami. Hikari turns her

head back and forth between us. "He-Hey, let's all just calm down, 'kay?" I flash a glace at her. "Don't talk. You're one of them." A gasp goes

around the room.

"Seriously? Itou slept with Kiyoura and Kuroda?"

"No way..."

"That's so creepy..."

"Itou must be some kind of pervert, right?"

"Oh my god, has he slept with Katsura and Saionji, too? He did go out with both of them after all..."

"I wonder who else he's slept with then..."

"So nasty!"

I smirk and push Makoto away, letting go of his collar. He staggers back, and falls down to his seat. I stare at him. "Setsuna told me about the

you in middle school. I wanted to save you. but..." I stare down at him. "Now, I've lost any desire to. Please, just leave this school." I step away

to leave but turning around once more to ask where Sekai lives when I hear him retort. "But the person left the message to you right?" I turn around

my eyes widening. Makoto is glaring at me. "It's you they asked about, right? Then how is it my fault? Wouldn't they have left a message to me

instead if it was?" I run over to him and grab him by the collar once more. I search his eyes. But they show no guilt or kindness. I glare back at

Makoto. "Tell me Sekai's address." Makoto blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Tell me Saionji Sekai's address. Do that and I promise, I'll prove it's your fault this happened."

* * *

**AfterSchool**

I head over to Sekai's house. It's a normal house like any other person's in japan i guess. It's white and furnished, and i could compare it to some

houses in Upstate New York, I guess. Although now isn't quite the time for that. I have to first convince Sekai to talk to me. I'm only hoping she will.

No, she has to. I'm the only one who can help her now. Allowing her to confess might make her feel better and ease the burden of the crime. Plus,

I'm sure I'm the first to approach her. She might be glad to see someone. I approach her door when I realize someone's already beaten me to the

punch.

"Hey Sekai, if you don't come back to school, you know, someone might steal Makoto-kun away from yo-"

The door slams shut, and Hikari sighs. "What are you doing here?" I ask. She spins around and her face fills with surprise. "Rei-Reina?" She stares

at me for a moment. "What about you? How did you even know where Sekai lives?" Now it's me staring at her for moment. This girl is really slow.

"Um, when I threatened Makoto in class, I asked for Sekai's address. Remember?" Hikari tilted her head to think for a minute. Then she suddenly

she straightened up and clapped her hands together. "Aahh, I remember now!" She's a ditz. She's such a ditz. Hikari smiled bashfully and giggled.

"Sorry I forgot," she says, still giggling. Too bubbly for me. I point to the door. "What happened just now?" I ask her. Hikari's eyes dimmed. "Well..."

Hikari shifted her gaze to the door and then back to me. "It seems...Sekai doesn't want to talk right now." She seems quite worried. At least somebody

in that goddamn school has a counscious. "Well, that kind of encouragement isn't the best kind for someone in her current situation, much less

her current state." Hikari nods obedientely. "I'm sorry." I raise an eyebrow. "Should you be apoligizing to me or Sekai?" Hikari turns and looks

at Sekai's door. "I know you're right but..." Hikari turns back around with a sad face. "She probably...hates me now. After all, I did..." Hikari's voice

trailed off. Then she made a strained smile on her face. "Anyway, bye bye!" Hikari runs off, and a catch a glimse of tears running down her face

as she leaves. Poor Hikari. I feel bad for her. But now is not the time. I look towards Sekai's door. I have to try.

I knock on Sekai's door. No one answers. "Sekai! Oy!" I keep yelling. And then I hear a small voice from behind the door. "What?" I can barely

hear it but it's there. Her fleeting whisper. i press myself against the door. "Sekai, please I understand how you're feeling right now, but I need

you to open up the door okay?" Please open up, please open up. "No." I sigh. "Sekai, you've missed so many days of school, and I don't think

you've even been outside since the taping. Please, just let me in. i need to talk to you, I need you to-" I'm abruptly interrupted. "No." The tone

of her voice is flat and cold. I sigh and lean my back to the door and then slowly slump to the floor. "Sekai..." Another abrupt answer. "No." She

doesn''t know that I understand. How can I make her confess when I can't even get her to trust me? "Hey Sekai..."

"No."

I sigh. "Just listen for a minute, okay?" I stare down at the floor as I place my legs in a preztel position. "See, this is something I've only told

Makoto...and Setsuna." It's still silent on the other side. So she's listening. I continue. "In America...I was kidnapped. By a terroist group. They

were called the Black Rose, and they were...lets put it as intense, I guess. And scary." I conjure up my memories of that time. "But the worst

part of the organization was that, well, my best friends whom I'd known for four years were part if this organization. It's funny, really. You trust

someone, and then they up and stab you in the back. Isn't that strange?" I begin to laugh nervously. "It's strange, right? They kidnapped me.

The entire time, they were just spies for Black Rose. The entire time, the plan was to build my trust in them so they could eventually take me

away with no fighting or issues. It was so easy for them. And they kept me there for...well I don't know. I stopped counting after a month. I

thought I was going to die. They beat me up, and tortured me in ways...ways you could never imagine. You have no idea what I've been

through." I lean my head back on the door, trying to keep the tears from coming. My voice was wavering. "But you can understand how I felt,

right? When I was betrayed by people I loved and believed in...you get that don't you? It's what happened with you and Makoto. He betrayed

you, didn't he? And you were hurt. And so you confined yourself here, and all the more so, because now Setsuna's dead." There was still an

eerie silence behind the door. I decide to go on. "I know how you feel. Every day I was stuck in the camp tied up in chains, I had to relive that

feeling. Over and over...that's how you feel now right?" More silence. And suddenly I hear a small whisper. "How...How did you get over it? The

betrayal, I mean." I think back for a minute and then laugh a little. I push my hair back with my left hand and then drop it. "That's a funny story

actually. You see, after being rescued, I was so exhausted, I passed out. I didn't remember anything. But then, I came back to this school and

started looking into the relationship of you, Makoto, and Kotonoha. Along the way, I remembered somehow." I pause to take in a deep breath,

and I go on. "I'm dealing with what happened to me by being focused on other things. I haven't even told my father I've remembered yet. But

after figuring out who murdered Setsuna, I plan to. I understand how you feel Sekai. So please, if you can't open the door, just tell me..." Tears

are flowing down my cheeks. "Please, just honestly tell me. Did you kill Setsuna and the others?" Suddenly the door rips open. I drop backwards

and look above me. It's Sekai. She's wearing green frog decorated pajamas, in the form of a buttoned up shirt and pants, And has covers surrounding

her. Her eyes seem lifeless, but I watch as tears slowly slip out from her eyes and they gain back life. She slumps to the floor next to me and

begins to sob. "I could never kill Setsuna...How could I?" I realize it. Sekai doesn't know. That Setsuna slept with Makoto. She has no reason

to kill Setsuna. I've been suspecting the wrong person all this time. Sekai covers her face with her hands and sobs harder. "Setsuna...Setsuna..."

I cover my eyes with my arm as I begin to sob too. "I feel so stupid right now." I say, hearing us both sob on her porch like a couple of idiots.

* * *

**Sekai's Room**

Sekai puts down her cup of tea. "I see." I've explained things perfectly to her by now. About how I discovered Makoto with Otome, and the

situation with Setsuna, and about Hikari and Kotonoha. I've told Sekai everything now. Sekai doesn't speak for a moment. Then she begins

to talk. "So for my sake, she slept with Makoto-kun?" I nod. "I see." More awkward silence. "I just..." she begins, stuttering, "I just can't

believe...for my sake..." Her voice trails off. Well, at least she understands now. "She asked you too?" Sekai asks me. I nod again. "I see."

I look at Sekai, searching for signs of particular emotions. But her face is too low. I can't see her expression. Suddenly, Sekai jumps up.

"Let me help you." Did my ears hear wrong? "What?" Sekai looks straight at me, determination in her face, and her eyes gleaming with

new-found courage and confidence. "I said, let me help you." I stand up and face Sekai. "You do understand what you're saying don't you?"

Sekai nods without hesitation. I'm baffled. "There's a killer out there that just murdered your best friend, They might come after you. If you

search for them, it's like searching for death itself!" Sekai nods again. "I know." I'm unable to understand her sidden decision. "Then why?"

Sekai looks at me, her eyes fierce and sparkling. "I have to do this. If I don't, I'll just keep being a burden to everyone. I've always needed

someone to support me and protect me. I don't want that anymore. Tomorrow I'll go to school. I'll face all my fears. And I'll find the killer."

I search Sekai's eyes. They glimmer with confidence and strength. I smile at Sekai. "Okay." Sekai smiles back at me. Finally. I've finally

helped someone. "Tomorrow, let's go to the school's rooftop and check it out. We might find something." Sekai nods back at me. "Got it."

As I'm lead down the stairs and out the house, I also feel a brimming confidence coming back to me. Now that I have someone on my

side, I'll be able to find Setsuna's killer. I'll find the person for sure, and end this once and for all. That's all I can do.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Me and Sekai both walk into class 1-3. The whole class goes silent as they watch Sekai go up the stairs towards Makoto. She stops in

front of him. Makoto looks away. Sekai narrows her eyes and slaps him across the face. "I'm dumping you." One cold sentence. And

then she continues moving up to the row where I sit. The class stays silent as she scoots over on the bench and i sit next to her. I

catch Hikari out the corner of my eye. I put up a V sign and Hikari smiles back. Everything will be okay. Now, all I need is to see if

Kotonoha has come to her senses yet. Sekai seems to be thinking the same thing because she whispers to me, "Has Kotonoha been

in school since Setsuna's murder?" I shake my head. "She hasn't been in since I lost counsciousness and regained my memories.

Although she knows nothing about that." Sekai's eyes grow worried. "I see." I turn to her. "It's okay. She was also betrayed. You

can make up with her. And then she can help us. Well, unless she killed her that is. Do you know where she lives?" Sekai nods.

"Then lets visit her after school." Sekai nods again. The teacher walks in and slaps his books on his desk. Class begins...

* * *

**LunchTime**

Me and Sekai are waiting at the gym doors. We've called out Hikari. Luckily, I had secretly texted her during first period. When I explained

what was going on, she immediately agreed. So here we are waiting for Hikari. "Hey Reina?" I turn to Sekai. "Yeah?" Sekai fidddles with

her fingers a little. "How do you know...that it wasn't Hikari?" I look into the distance once more. "It's simple. Her character is too childish

to lose her sanity. Also, she's the only one who didn't love Makoto out of all the girl's who slept with him." Sekai's face filled with surprise.

"She didn't like Makoto-kun?" I shake my head. "She likes Taisuke, actually." My heart aches a little as I say this. "Really?" Sekai asks in

surprise. "Really," I respond. Sekai leans against the gym doors, a confused expression on her face. "I had no idea..." I still can't believe

no one figured it out earlier. It was so obvious. Well, to me I guess it was.

Hikari runs our way. We wave towards her but then we see a horrified expression on her face. "Rei-Reina-Oh my god...it's-it's awful-" Her

voice chokes and and her eyes fill up with tears. Sekai and me lean over to her. "What's wrong?" I ask urgently. Hikari begins to sob.

"Some-Someone-in class 1-4...no...three people...are dead..." Me and Sekai flash fearful looks at one another. "What?" I leave Sekai and

Hikari behind as I run inside the building and to class 1-4. I thrust open the the door, and find three dead bodies on the floor. Students are

screaming and crying all over the place. It's Obuchi Manami, Koizumi Natsumi, and Mori Kumi. All three of them seemed to be stabbed in

the heart. I look over their bodies trying to control my trembling and my screams. They've all been stabbed in the same place. I look

around the room. "Did anyone see who did this!" I shout desperately above the screams and crying. "N-no, some of us just entered and

then-" The student burst out crying again. I step away to read another message.

_I'll get what I want. He's mine. Going a little slow, Ishida Reina?_

He. So it's about Makoto after all. So these three did sleep with him. But how? Kotonoha's out and no one in class 1-3 is the killer, so then...

Oh god. It's Katou Otome. She's the only one in class 1-4, and would have known if her three best friends had slept with Makoto. Then her

next victims are...My eyes widen as I dash out the classroom. Sekai and Hikari are in danger!

* * *

**So now I know who killed Setsuna and her mother, as well as the janitor and the three girls. The question is, can I find her in time and save Sekai and Hikari? **

**Next Time: A Killer's Resolve**

**I will solve the mystery...no matter what it takes!**

**

* * *

**

**LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-SASAMI :3  
**


	8. C8: A Killer's Resolve

Hi everyone! I am super happy that this story has made it to eight chapters with 10 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten on any of my stories, so I'm giddy with jumpy excitment right now! So I do hope everyone loves what's about to happen in this chapter! Some of you might be surprised that in the last chapter I showed the killer instead of holding up for one more chapter and revealing then. I felt it was necessary to introduce the killer then understand her feelings now. So lets all read this chapter with that suspensful feeling together! Disclaimer timeeeeeeee

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE ANIME, THE MANGA, OR/AND THE GAMEPLAY. I DISCLAIM IT ALL. THANK YOU!**

THEN LETS GOOO!

CHAPTER 8: A KILLER'S RESOLVE

KYANNN! IT'S HERE!

THE STORM HAS COME!

IT SHOWDOWN TIME!

**LET'S START!**

**

* * *

**

I run outside, quickly trying to remember where the gym corridors are located. I'm so dizzy right now, I can't think. What if something happens to

them? I don't know what kind of relationship took place between Katou and Sekai. What if Sekai and Hikari are dead already? I run down the field

making my way for the hallway leading to the gym doors. This is my fault. I should have never gotten them involved. How could I be so stupid? The

killer was out for ME. I should have taken care of it. What was I thinking? I don't know. I don't even know. I feel like breaking down. but I can't. If I

do, who will save Sekai and Hikari? I have to hurry. I make my way towards then gym doors, and stop. Sekai and Hikari aren't there. THEY AREN'T

THERE. I spot something on the floor, halfway through a panic attack. A cellphone? I run over and grab it. And there's a text message.

_I've got them in custody. If you don't want them dead, find me. And quick._

I drop the phone to the floor. No. This really CANNOT be happening. But it is. And all too soon. It's too much. I throw up right there and then. It trails

around the floor, like Setsuna's blood did when I first saw her dead. This makes me sicker then before. Why would Katou do this? She never even had

a serious relationship with Makoto. I don't understand. Why? But before I begin to ponder, I need to call someone. Oyaji. I take me cell phone out of

my pocket and slowly open it, trembling. I dial his number and place the phone slowly to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oyaji..." My voice is trembling. "More people are dead again...and two people...they've just been kidnapped by the killer...I don't know what to do..."

I hear rustling in the background.

"We're coming okay? Me and my crew are coming, okay? Don't you dare move!"

I begin sobbing in fits. "Okay..."

Just like before, I couldn't do anything. How come my efforts keep going to waste? Why does this kind of thing only happen to me? I don't

understand.

Does it matter if I do?

* * *

**Home**

School quit early. I'm in my room, and I can't stop thinking about Sekai and Hikari. How scared they must be. Unless they're dead already. What am I

going to do? I want to save them But how can I? In this state...I don't even have direction or anything...and I still don't know if there were any clues

leftover, as all the students were evacuated immediately. Can I really do something by now? Oyaji is staying overtime tonight too. Of course, he has

two police guards outside the house. But Hikari and Sekai aren't under protection like I am. They must be sobbing by now...I punch my pillow over

and over in a fit of rage. "WHY AM I SO USELESS!" I yell out loud. I begin to cry. "Why is it whenever I want to do something...it never gets done?"

I curl up into a ball and cry into my knees. Why can't I do anything? If only I were stronger...If only I had been faster earlier...had I thought

everything out more carefully, would I have gotten somewhere? Would something have gotten done? Would Hikari and Sekai be in their own homes,

feeling safe and secure? I know what it's like...being kidnapped. It's one of the worst experiences in the world. And then I realize something. How

could Katou have kidnapped both of them? Their are two girls. Even with a knife, Katou Otome could never handle the pressure of two people. Does

that mean...

Katou has an ally? Could it be Kotonoha? No. Kotonoha and Otome have a bad relationship. If anything, Kotonoha would have killed her first. Then

who? Who could possibly be Katou's ally? A family member? A close friend? Who? I can't even begin to guess. I would have guessed Otome's friends

but let's think it out. Their dead. So, so much for that. I need to know. I get up and open my bedroom door and head down the stairs. I head outside,

but the two officers stop me. "The Chief ordered us to keep you inside at all costs Miss. Please head back inside," One officers says in a firm tone. I

scowl. You've got to be kidding me. "I need to find out something," I reply sweetly, trying to get in between the two officers. No can do. They won't

budge. "I'm sorry Miss, please head back inside," the other officer says. I scowl again and close the door. I'm just going to have to try tomorrow. Its

not like I know where Katou lives anyway. I head back into my bedroom, feeling charged up for tomorrow.

* * *

**Tuesday**

I step out of the black car with my shades on as I begin to walk into the school. There are reporters surrounding me as I try to head inside. Multiple

officers stop the reporters from getting any closer to me. I hear multiple questions as I walk into the school.

"Ishida-san, how come the murderer keeps targeting you? Do you have any idea who the murderer is?"

Hell yes.

Instead I respond: "No."

Multiple flahes go off all at once. I hear more reporters shouting, and I see alot of students whispering. I walk into the main field as I head towards

the main building. I am able to hear their whispers.

_"Do you think she knows who the killer is?"_

_"See? That's Class 1-3 danger zone's Ishida Reina!"_

_"Oh My God, seriously?"_

_"hey, hey I heard she was involved in some weird terroist raid back in America?"_

_"That's so crazy!"_

_"I feel so bad for class 1-3...No one wants to go into that class any more because of her..."_

_"Class 1-3 is now called "Danger zone" because of her..."_

_"I heard there's a legend if you become a part of that class, you'll get cursed!"_

_"No way, that's so creepy!"_

No one can see the hurt and pain in my eyes because of my shades, but I feel it well. My heart feels like it's been punched in a million times. How

could such awful rumors spread? Actually, why haven't I heard at least one about Makoto? That just doesn't make any sense. He's the one who

started this mess. I just happened to get myself caught up in it. So how come his name isn't involved in the rumors too?

I walk inside the school and open the classroom doors. As soon as I walk in, the class goes silent. People move away from me. even Taisuke and

Nanami have to look away. That hurts a little. And up above I see Makoto. He shifts his gaze away from mine. I don't care today. I walk up to my

row and sit in my seat. The room stays silent. It feels so weird, not hearing anyone say anything. I take off my shades and set them in my bag.

Everyone in this class is staring at me. And then someone speaks up.

"You know who killed Kiyoura-san, don't you?"

Another voice.

"You're father's a top detective! You have to know!"

More of them.

"That's right! How could you not know?"

"By the way, why'd you even come to this school?"

"Yeah! Had you'd never come here, none of this would have happened!"

"Why don't you just leave already!"

"No one wants you here!"

"Go away!"

"You're the worst!"

"Just hurry up and disappear already!"

Annoying.

"Just hurry up and-"

I stand up, slamming my hands on the table, my head faced down, and my hair rolling over my face.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY!"

The class goes silent, surprised at my response. I clench my fists and begin to slightly tremble as the tears fall down my cheeks and splatter on to

the table.

"I know so please stop!" I say, my voice quivering. I can't stand up and face their cruel expressions. I can't meet their eyes. I can't even bear to look

at Makoto, who right now, is pretty much the worst of the worst.

"I do have some idea who the killer is right now. I'm betting everything on that one person." The class gasps. "I can't tell anyone here who that

person is. Or tell you what I'm planning. When I did that Hikari and Sekai, I ended up putting them both in danger. Right now, they are not dead.

They are in the custody of the killer and a possible accomplice." The class begins to whisper but I continue. "I know this is my fault. That's why,

after I save them both, I'll leave this school." A round of whispers curled around the room. One person spoke. "But how do you know they won't

be dead when you find them? No, how can someone like you save them?" The voice sounds familiar as I slightly look up. It's Nanami. "Can you

really do it? Can you save them?" Nanami asks. I slowly stand up, flipping my hair back to it's normal position. I feel my body stop trembling. I

feel myself become sturdy again. "I can," I say my voice filled with confidence. "I'm ready to risk my life to save those two." Gasps go around

the room. I look around, creating perfect eye contact with each person my eyes meet. "Sekai and Hikari will come back here. Even if I don't

return, and somehow die, I'll know i died doing what I was supposed to do." I see Makoto's eyes widening. "A lot of you might be wonder if

I'm serious. I am. That's why, until I find them, I can't leave this school. So please until then, just leave me alone. If I can't think this out

properly, I can't bring them back here." I sit down in my seat again, once more renewed with brimming confidence. Everyone in the class

stares at me. But in a different, more warm way. The teacher walks in, but doesn''t seem to question the class's behavior. Instead, he starts

taking attendence. And I think with this class's new found trust in me, I can save Sekai and Hikari. I'm sure I can now. If the killer is after me,

all I have to do is wait for a message. I'll wait. and when I get the message, the wait is on.

* * *

**Home**

This time, Oyaji is staying home with me. Now might be a good time to ask how the operation is going. "Oyaji," I begin to ask, "Do you have any

on where Sekai and Hikari are?" He doesn't answer. He just sips his coffee and continues working on some files. I fidget on the couch. I have to

try something. "Oyaji?" He doesn't look up. "That's not any of your buisness." I fidget. "I heard Katou Otome was absent today," I say with a

hinting tone in my voice. "Mhn." What the hell? Is this guy paying attention to me at all? Then Oyaji breaks the silence. "You're switching to

another school soon.. Be sure to finish up whatever you have to do at that school soon." I suddenly abruptly stand up and march over to the

table. I slam my hands down and glare at him. "No." Oyaji drops the papers in his hands and stands up, staring down at me. "Do you under-

stand who you're talking to?" he growls back in a questioning tone. "Yeah," I reply sarcastically, "My so-called great father. Funny, can you

be a great father if you're avoiding you're daughter all the time?" Oyaji narrows his eyes at me and he scrunches up his face into an angry

expression. "Reina..." I look straight into his flaring eyes. "What? I'm can't leave that school until after Sekai and Hikari are saved! It's my

fault their gone! I have to do something!" I yell at him. He walks away from me and turns around to face me. "You don't even know what

their going through right now!" He shouts back. "I do!" Oyaji stops cold, but then suddenly turns around. "No you don't." Anger boils up

inside of me. I can't stop myself from bursting out now.

"I REMEMBER DAMMIT!"

Oyaji stops dead in his tracks. I see his palms become sweaty. As he turns around, I see his face becomes sweaty too. "Wha-What did you

just say?" This is the first time ever I've seen Oyaji so nervous and scared. It's so new to me that I'm startled before I can keep talking.

"What happened in America...I remembered it after I fainted...the time when I was in the hospital. So i know what it's like for someone to

be kidnapped." Oyaji staggers a little and leans against the counter to find his balance. He doesn't know what to say. There is a long awkward

silence between us. And then I speak. "Thank you," I say while fidgeting, "for not telling me." Oyaji looks towards me, his face showing a

surprised expression. "Why...are you thanking me?" I look down at the floor and then look up at Oyaji. "Well, because...you separated yourself

from me in order to protect me right? You thought if I was know as you're weakness, someone might try and take me again because of our

close relationship. I always thought you hated me. But you just didn't want me to be taken away right?" Oyaji's eyes begin to water, filling

themselves up with tears. "I'm glad you did that for me. Because now I know that you don't hate me. The void you made shows how much

you really love me." I smile and walk over to him, and hug him gently. "Thank you, Oto-san." Tears fall down both of our cheeks. Oyaji hugs

me back, and for once, I feel like we're a family again. We're father and daughter.

* * *

**Wednesday: After school**

Oyaji promised not to make me switch schools until this case is over. The day went by pretty fast without any disruptance. And Katou was absent

again. So was Kotonoha. However, according to a call I overheard, Kotonoha has been stuck at home all this time. However, she does nothing but

chop vegetables all day with a dozuki* for some reason. I think that might be a sigh of something. However, I was unable to get her address,

although I don't think it'll be necessary. I just need to find out more about Katou Otome.

My phone suddenly beeps I open it and and find one new message from an unknown number. I click on it. It's the message I've been waiting for.

It's from the four time murderer.

_Come to the train station. You'll find what you're looking for there._

Sekai and Hikari? Or the killer herself? There's no time to think.. I run radically to the train station I usually take home, somehow able to escape the

car waiting for me_. _I run into the train station, stopping to take my breath. No one's usually here during this time. But I meet the killer face to face.

"Katou Otome. Just like I thought." I snarl.

Katou Otome stares at me coldly, her eyes dead but even so, somewhat malicious. "Ishida Reina."

I look down to see that she is holding a sharp kitchen knife to her side. I look back at Katou Otome. "Where are they?" I ask her. Otome stares down

at me. "They're with my comrade of in the silver car's trunk. Although I killed her already." So she had a comrade then. "Why did you do

it?" I ask her. "Why did you kill Setsuna and your friends? Even her mom...why?" Otome smirked. Her eyes stayed cold and lifeless. Looking into them

was like falling into despair within darkness. "That's obviously because they slept with my Makoto." I raise an eyebrow. "Your Makoto?" Katou nodded her

face smiling with deep joy. "Makoto and I have known each other longer than anyone else. But suddenly all these girls wanted him! I gave myself to

Makoto believing that he would come his senses one day. After all, we were fated to be together." When Katou said this, her face became a creepy happy

expression, looking like she was possessed. She was possessed. By her illusions that is. Katou continued. "But those girls kept tempting him. My Makoto

couldn't help being drawn in by them. So I had to kill them. Even my best friends. Setsuna's mother and the Janitor were extras. They were in my way.

And of course..." Katou drew up her knife pointing it at me. She narrowed her eyes. "Makoto was drawn in by you. I saw you two on the roof." I

stiffen. "I was being assaulted," I retort, trying to defend myself. Katou's dark eyes pierce into mine. "You tempted him. You have to die too. Or

Makoto won't chose me. You then the other two..." Katou's voice trails off as she slowly walks forward towards me. The knife's sharpest point

gleamed, as if it was hungry for more. I back away every step she takes forward. "Makoto will be with me now," Katou says dreamingly, smiling

a smile as if she were somewhere else. Wait. That's right. Katou Otome...is no longer here. All that is left is a broken up delusional girl. I can use

that to my advantage. I can't believe what I'm about to do. But I have no choice.

"Makoto won't choose you," I say confidently. Katou stops, slighly tipping the knife point down. Her expression is still emotionaless, but her eyes

begin to show frustration. "Why? If I delete all the girls tempting him, surely he'll come to me." I stop myself from trembling and gather my courage.

I have to do this. It's the only way to save Sekai and Hikari. "That's not true. After all, he never loved you in the first place." Katou dark emotionaless

eyes widen a little. I continue. "And can you kill every girl Makoto looks at? There are too many girls in the world for that. Besides, eventually you'll

be caught." Katou stares at me with wavering eyes now, her expression becoming a little frustrated. "So?" I try my best to fake a smirk. I have to do

this. "Right now, all you want is to be with Makoto, right?" Katou nods. "So right now you have two options: A: You kill me, Sekai, and Hikari, but have

the police catch you. Most likely you'll be put in jail for 25 years to life. And by that time, Makoto may have already met another girl. And he may go

somewhere far away with her forgetting about her." Katou stares at me with her deadly eyes. Then she speaks. "What's option B?" I close my eyes and

open them again. I have to do this. There's no choice. I have to. "Option B," I say, slightly hesistating, "Is to kill yourself. That way, someday, Makoto

will follow you in death. When he does, he'll be with you. You two will be reborn and be together then. After all, you did say you two were fated to be

together, right? If that's true, wait for him. In the afterlife." I swallow leftover spit in my mouth. I can't believe I said it. There...really was no other way

right? But it's all up to Katou Otome now. I lift up both palms. "The left is my life. The right is yours. What will it be? Katou Otome." I stare at her,

waiting for an answer. Katou doesn't speak or move for a minute. But suddenly she moves her knife. It points to my left palm. I stiffen. But then she

lifts her knife and points it's edge to the side of her head. "I'll see you again Makoto." Katou closes her eyes and she calls out the palm she chose.

"Right."

I suddenly see a knife fly into her head. I turn away. It's too much. And then I smell blood. And flesh. I turn around to see Katou's body sprawled

on the floor. Her head is leaned on the side where she stabbed herself. Out that side a pile of blood and brain parts gush out, pulsing their way around

the train floor. And she has that happy creepy smile on her face. I'm going to be sick. But there's no time to lose. I run pass Katou's shattered head

and head toward the staircase. I run upstairs and search around for a silver car like Katou described. I spot one and see as the trunk is being pushed.

I run over and open it up. There, I see Hikari and Sekai gagged and tied up with tough rope. I take off their gags and they they both cough and take

in a couple of breathes. "Rei-Reina," Sekai says, coughing. Tears come to my eyes. "It's okay now. Okay? Everything's okay now." Hikari smiles weakly

at me. "Thank you Reina," Hikari says. she coughs a bit again. I pull out my cell phone and dial Oyaji's number. "Yeah, Oyaji? I found Sekai and Hikari.

Otome? Well..." The two of them stare at me. "That's a long story. I'll tell you where I'm at now..."

* * *

**Home**

Everything's finally over. Sekai and Hikari have been returned to their homes. And Otome's body has been confiscated. I still feel sick though. Even if it

was to save Hikari and Sekai, I still killed her. Not directly, but it's my fault she's dead. I manipulated her into it. And that was wrong. What if I could

have saved her another way? But it's too late to think of that now. She's dead, but at least she died believing the person she loved would come back

to her. In her own delusional way, She died in peace. i only hope whereever people go when they die, that there, she'll meet someone who can save

her instead of me. I can only hope though.

Suddenly I recieve a text message. Could it be from Sekai or Hikari? Funny. It's from Kotonoha. I open the message. And then I drop the

phone, beginning to shake. You've got to be kidding me. I thought it was over. Everything was supposed to be over.

_Tell Katou Otome that Makoto is mine now. _

And below is a picture of Makoto_. _He's tied up and gagged. It looks like they're on a boat somewhere.

Oh My God.

Kotonoha's kidnapped Makoto. And she's already escaped to sea.

What do I do now?

* * *

**I thought it was over...But now Makoto had been kidnapped by Kotonoha**. **Can I gather up the courage to save him? and can I save Kotonoha? Or will I have to resort to the same methods as I did with Katou Otome?**

**Next Time: Savior To Their Devil**

**I will solve the mystery...even if I must go as far as the oceans!**

**

* * *

**

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


	9. C9: Savior To Their Devil

Hi everyone! I can't believe I've made it to chapter 9! I suddenly feel so dedicated right now...mehehehe. Well, as many of you might know already, our main cold blooded cassanova, Itou Makoto, has been kidnapped by the all too well known delusional evildoer, Katsura Kotonoha. Now, when I first started thinking of an outline for this chapter, I was stumped. What should I do to make this scenario feel realistic? How can I write from a delusional girl's point of view? I had written from Otome before, but I felt Kotonoha's delusional personality had to be more...how to describe it...complex. It had to be confusing and hard to understand...it truly had to feel insane. I wanted you all to read her monolougue and feel...disgusted, creepy but...somewhat enticed by her. For that kind of character, I put myself in a mind-set for a couple of days. I wouldn't smile or be super happy like I usually was. Instead, I only acted kind in front of teachers, friends, and other adults, but in front of other students, people I didn't get along with, strangers, I held an unemotional face. I would switch my personality from time to time, sometimes acting sweet and then sometimes responding in a blunt tone. Of course, this was only in school. I had to see how people would react to that kind of character. The result? It was often they got creeped out by me or couldn't understand me. To confuse them more, I even threw in a few sentences of japanese (I only know very little so it was kind of hard) that made no sense. Most people couldn't understand this behavior. And most of all, I acted as if I was better than them, which ensured my confidence to do what I had to do, which is the feeling I wanted Kotonoha to have all along. I really hope this chapter shows the hard work (and extreme weirdness that was very uncomftorble) that I went threw these last couple of days. I have gone as far as risking my sanity for this chapter. You people better like it! (JK :3) And so, lets start the disclaimer~!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE ANIME, THE MANGA, OR/AND THE GAMEPLAY.**

And so, with all of this in mind...

THE STORM VERSION 2 HAS COME!

WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT!

CAN REINA PUT AN END TO THINGS ONCE AND FOR ALL?

AND SO...

**C9: SAVIOR TO THEIR DEVIL**

**START!**

**

* * *

**

**Home**

Why is this happening to me? I really, really don't know what to do this time. I'm totally lost. Oyaji is already on it, but even so, how can I possibly

trust he can finish things off in time? To think Kotonoha would kidnap Makoto instead of killing him...I never once thought that. Why didn't I think

more carefully about this? I grab a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and gulp it down, drinking every last bit, than toss it across the room.

I grab my rubber band off the table and tie my long hair into a high ponytail. I drop myself into the couch, lean back, and close my eyes. Maybe

I should have thrown the orange juice away after all. I try to clear my mind but questions keep popping up in my head. Why would Kotonoha inform

me so directly about her kidnapping Makoto? What is her objective? What's the point of Kotonoha kidnapping someone who dumped her? Does she

have an overall greater purpose? And if so, what is it?

I groan and lie down on the couch. I really can't think like this. I'm so frustrated, I don't know what to do. No, what can I do? There has to be some-

thing. I was able to find Setsuna's killer already. Although that didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I have a flashback of Katou's death. Her lying

on the floor. Her body sprawled in such an unnatrual way. And her head. Smashed open. With blood and organs falling out. I open my eyes, and I

spring up. My heart is beating fast, and my hands are clammy and sweaty. I grab a mirror next to me and look into it. My face is pale. I slowly set

it down and cover my face with one hand. That image will haunt me for the rest of my life. I can't erase what I did. I sent her to death. I killed her.

No, I did worse. I executed her. With false dreams. And false hopes. I squint, trying to send everything I see out of perspective. But I don't close my

eyes. Because I'll see her again. On the floor. I'll smell her flesh and blood. I'll see pieces of what looks like rubber and mucus. I'll see it fall out her

head slowly. I clutch my black tank top with my right hand and my grey jersey pants with my left. I really don't want to see.

And a part of me is wondering wheather I should have come back to Japan or not.

* * *

**Thrusday**

I walk into the class. People are coming up to me thanking me for saving Sekai and Hikari from Katou. But now is not the time to be thanked. After

all, Makoto is still missing. But no one knows that obviously. It seems like Sekai and Hikari are out for the day. Well, it's only right they are given a

a break. They did just get kidnapped after all. I walk up the stairs and arrive at my seat. The class seems normal except a few lingering whispers.

_"Hey, Itou isn't here today? Wonder why..."_

_"Does it matter? Who wants a pervert in the school?"_

_"Right~?"_

_"Do you think he went to beg Sekai for forgiveness?"_

_"As if anyone would accept his apology!"_

_"I heard he was actually really nice before you know?"_

_"I bet he was faking it."_

_"Duh!"_

Laughter comes from around the room. I narrow my eyes. They wouldn't be laughing when they hear he's been kidnapped by Kotonoha. Or maybe

they would. He did get kidnapped by a girl after all. Any guy would find it funny. And out of all girls, the apparentely sweet and kind Katsura Kotonoha.

A person can only wonder how it was done. I do. But my mind is drifting to other thoughts. Like Kotonoha's true character...what's it like? From the

start, I knew her emotional and mental state was not well-balanced. Was there a clue then that could help me me out now? And how could she so

easily switch moods? Whenever she heard something she disliked, she changed and became strange and aggressive. How was it possible that she

could act meek and kind in front of people like Katou and her friends but then turn possesive and aggressive in front of me? Could it be she has a

multiple personality disorder and one personality is taking over the other? If that's what's happening, then she is obviously unaware of what she

feels and thinks. She believes she dosn't have to be. To her it's natrual. After all, she doesn't understand the person she is or was is dissapearing.

She doesn't know.

I fiddle around with my fingers and then I begin to play with my loose hair. When will the media come out with the news? Or will it stay as a shadowed

case? She did escape to sea after all. I'm afraid the National Intelligence Agency will get involved. However, that might help us. It's very likely they

won't through. Those elite agents will probably think it's a case not worth their time. They'll think, how far can a couple of kids go? They'll

underestimate Kotonoha. Maybe she showed me the picture as some kind off taunt. Knowing the NIA probably wouldn't get invovled and the limited

authority of the police force, maybe she believed sending the picture could make me give up, so that she wouldn't have to keep running away with

Makoto in her possesion. If that's the case, then it would be best if the NIA got involved. It's true the NIA has a bad relationship with the police force,

but fortunately, it's Oyaji we're talking about. He's been recruited several times to be an NIA agent, but has always refused, believing his place is with

the police force. However, Oyaji managed to mantain a good relationship with the NIA. And since he is the police force's chief, it's only expected he can

patch things up. Hopefully, the NIA will feel the same way. I can only hope though.

The teacher walks in, not even taking notice that Makoto is not here. He bgins to take attendence...

* * *

**Afterschool**

It seems I was called up by Oyaji to meet him at home. So here I am, sitting at the table across from two NIA agents. Oyaji sure works fast. He was

probably thinking the same thing as I was. I look at the two agents, one woman with long black hair and red eyes dressed in a black suit and one man

dressed with brown hair in a buzz cut with hazel eyes, also in a black suit. Oyaji clears his throught. "These are two agents from the NIA that will be

helping us out." "I'm Kanzaki Arisu," the girls says, introducing herself. I nod to her. "And I'm Tanaka Hiroto," the boy says. I nod to him as well. "I'm

Ishida Reina," I say. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Kanzaki-san seems to have an intimidating aura about her. And Tanaka-san seems to be the more

socialble one of the two. Of course, that's just a feeling I get. Kanzaki-san begins to speak. "The reason we wanted to talk to you today is about the

Sakakino case." I blink in surprise. Why would the NIA agents want to talk to me about such a special case? Do they think I had something to do with

it? Tanaka-san reads my mind. "We don't believe you have anything to do with this case." I sigh with relief in my head. "We just want your cooperation

in the case." I lean back into the chair. "Oh, so you just want my cooperation in the-" Wait. I stand up quickly as my chair drops tp the floor. "WHAT?"

These people are joking right? "We're not joking, if that' what you're thinking." My eyes move around frantically. "But...you're the NIA! Why do you

need a high schooler's help?" I ask, really freaked. Kanzaki folded her arms. "You've been in the front lines of this case the entire time," She points

out bluntly. "Why shouldn't we ask for your help?" She raises an eyebrow, "Unless...you don't want to?" I wave my hands in the air. "No, no, no, it's

not that at all! I just never expected this kind of thing...I mean for the elite intelligence of Japan to ask me for help..." I'm too flustered to say the

words. I bow to them both instead and quickly get up, frantic but also excited. "I'll-I'll do my best," I say in my best cool and calm voice. But inside,

I'm bouncing for joy and fear. For joy because I've always wanted to be a detective like Oyaji. Here's my chance. But also scared because, as an elite

special agent, going undercover and such can be really dangerous. Tanaka takes some papers out of his briefcase and hands them to me. "It's a

contract," he says, also putting a pen down on the table. "Just read over it and sign where you need too." They two get up and begin to head out the

door. "We'll be back early tomorrow morning to get those papers back," Kanzaki says. The two bow at me and I bow back and they leave. I stare at

the papers. Wow. I, Ishida Reina, will be helping out the NIA. I feel so happy right now. But Oyaji doesn't look too happy at all. Obviously. He doesn't

want his daughter in the middle of some case that could be dangerous. I hug him, hoping to reassure him. "I'll be fine Oyaji. Please let me work with

them. Okay?" He mutters something and pulls away from me, heading up the stairs. "Do whatever you want," He gruffs. He walks into his room and

slams the door. I smile. That's Oyaji's way of saying yes. I begin to look over the papers. I can't believe I'm going to work with the NIA. Now,

Kotonoha's goals are crushed for sure. After all, if the police force and the NIA work together, I'm sure no matter how far into sea Kotonoha is, this

newly allied group can find her. This will finally end, once and for all.

* * *

**Friday: afterschool**

The media hasn't yet been able to release the news about Makoto's kidnapping. I can only wonder how Makoto's family might feel, knowing that this

family member of theirs is in the possesion of a lunatic. It makes me wonder how Oyaji might have felt when I was kidnapped in America. I've realized

all this time, I've never once wondered how Oyaji coped with my kidnapping, how he found me, or any of those details. Maybe I'll ask him someday.

I wonder if he'll answer my questions when that day comes. I'm not sure. But I decide not to dwell on that right now. I walk down the road to the train

station when I suddenly get a call. Its the NIA. But it's strange. The NIA agents are calling already? I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I hear sirens and

other chatter in the backround. The girl NIA agent speaks up. "This is important so listen up. We've found Kotonoha's body." I jerk my head closer

to the phone. "What? But-" And then I cut myself on. She said Kotonoha's body. Her body? Could that possibly mean..."Is...Is she dead?" I ask, my

voice trembling. "Yes," Kanzaki replies. I begin to shake a little. "We've already gotten her parents to the scene to identify the body. Meet us at the

main headquaters. Okay?" I nod, But realize that she's over the phone so she can't hear me. "O-Okay." I hang up and walk into the train station,

incredibly confused. How could this be possible?

* * *

**Friday: NIA Headquaters**

I walk into the room where they keep the discovered corpses. The NIA agents and Oyaji are standing over one particular body. I walk over and stare

down at the sheets covering the body and look back up at them. "Can I confirm it for myself?" I ask. The agents show a hint of strain on their face,

and Oyaji looks away. The errie silence and their strange expressions make me suspicious. "What's wrong?" I ask Kanzaki, looking at her with one

eyebrow raised. Kanzaki looks straight down at me. "Are you sure you're prepared to see this?" I don't understand. "I don't get it," I reply. Tanaka

gives me a worried look. "The way the victim was killed...isn't normal. It's quite gruesome. Despite that, would you still like to see?" I look at Oyaji

as he goves me a quick glance then looks away. Obviously, he'd rather I don't look. But I have to see for myself. I nod at the two agents, a signal

that I do want to see the body. They both glance at each other, unsure. Then Tanaka swiftly unmasks the covers from the body. I gasp at what I see.

It's so disgusting that I fall to the floor and begin to shake. I can't stop myself from shaking. My eyes are wide and surely frightened. I have never

felt so weak in my entire life. I look up slowly again. The body looks exactly likes Kotonoha's body except..."Why..." I begin to say, my voice wavering,

"Why is her face bashed in?" Kotonoha's front part of the face was removed. and through that large hole where her face was supposed to be, was

nothing but parts of her brain and blood. Her skull was gone. And her hands and feet had been chopped off. Maybe I should have not looked. I turn

away from the disgusting sight. I can't look anymore. I feel my body shaking even more. I'm so scared, and I can't understand who would do this.

No one answers me. I hear the swishing of covers and I look up again. The body is masked once more, but the shaking won't stop. The image is

burned into my mind now. It doesn't stop flashing in my head. I cover my eyes with my hands with my head thrusted down into my knees, but the

image won't leave. I feel the tears drip down onto my uniform's skirt. "How..." I say, my teeth chattering and my voice cracking, "How could someone

have done this?" I hear Oyaji sigh sadly. He didn't want me to see. I should have obeyed his silent signal. "The face was bashed in with some sort

of hammer. And the hands and feet were cut off by some sort of sharp dozuki* we believe." Kanzaki says. How can she sound so calm? It was such

a gruesome sight. And then I realize something. "If...If the face is cut off...how do you know...that's...that's it Kotonoha?" I ask slowly in a small

frightened voice. I don't remember sounding this way since my incident in America. I feel so weak right now. And I feel like my surroundings are

a mystery to me. "Her parents couldn't tell, but her little sister, Katsura Kokoro, was able to identify her with a small star charm she made her. And

the family later found her wallet with their family pictures. Even if we can't compare footprints and fingerprints, We know it's Katsura Kotonoha."

Tanaka replied. So that's how they know. "She also has the same blood type and exact measurements as Kotonoha does, so we're sure this is our

apparent kidnapper." Kanaki added. "It's very likely that Makoto may have murdered her for kidnapping him." I remove my hands from my face

and lifted my head, feeling my eyes still wide and scared, and still trembling. Tanaka comes over and rests a hand on my shoulder. "For now, just

go home and rest. We've already sent a note allowing you to skip school for a while. Take as much time as you need. Also, you are temporarily

relived of your contract with the NIA. When you've recovered and are ready to cooperate again, let us know. just because Kotonoha is dead doesn't

mean we still don't need you, okay?" He pats my shoulder, trying to comfort me. But his last words sting me.

_"This is a once in a life time opportunity after all."_

_

* * *

_

**Tuesday: Home**

It's been four days since then. I haven't gone to school since. I'm at home right now, shivering despite the fact I'm underneath my covers. I've

been having nightmares every night since that day. They always play out the same way. In my dream, kotonoha always stands in front of me. I

stare back at her but I can't move. I want to say something to her, but I can't speak. Then someone comes up behind her and holds a hammer

to her face. Kotonoha stares at it frightened. I scream a warning. But then it's too late. She lies on the ground, her face bashed in, blood and

pieces of her organs falling out, along with her skull. The killer, who's face I can't see pick up the skull. He smiles, turns round, and runs away.

Suddenly, I'm able to move my feet and I run after him. But I trip over Kotonoha's body. As I get up, I discover her feet and hands are gone as

well, and that blood gushes out of her arms and pulses out her legs. I'm so shocked and I look over myself, covered in her blood. I begin to wail

and scream as Tanaka-san steps in front of me. I stop screaming and helplessy look up at him. He smiles to me and says only one simple sentence.

_"This is a once in a life time opportunity after all."_

And then I wake up.

I shiver again, sweating like crazy. It's always the same dream, night after night after night. I'm so scared to go to sleep. Sekai and Hikari have

tried to visit me, but I tell them this is something I have to do on my own. I can't get anymore people involved. No one else should have to see

what I saw. It was awful. and so, for the fifth time today, I throw up. Not forcefully, but natrually, because I get so sick whenever I think of that

sickening scene. I take my head out of the toliet and lean back against the bathroom wall. I won't scream and I won't cry. But the pain wants to

be so desperately released. My heart tightens with everyday that passes by. Every hour passes like an eternity. These pass four days have been

like an endless hell for me. I've thought about killing myself several times. I can't bear anymore nightmares. I look at at knifes and high buildings

as my saviors. I so badly want to be destroyed. But at the same time I don't. And I'm so confused inside. The NIA never stops calling either. They

are always calling, always asking for something. I once thought being part of the elite intelligence would be the most amazing experience ever. But

now, I want them all to disappear. I want to drown in the sadness and darkness that is slowly consuming my heart, my mind, my soul. And a part

of me wishes to find the light. I don't know if Makoto's kidnapping or Kotonoha's death has been aired or not. But I don't want to find out. I huddle

into my covers more, cruching myself into my bed. I'm so tired. Just so tired...and I only wonder what all my sacrifices have been for. And I also

wonder, why would Makoto kill Kotonoha like that? Was everything about him being taken a lie? Why would he go through all the trouble? And

why would he cut off her hands and feet after smashing her face in? It doesn't make sense. Then, not even three days had passed but suddenly,

she was dead. But what if Makoto being kidnapped wasn't a lie? What if he was kidnapped by her? If so, then why would Kotonoha come back?

A change of heart? Or another reason? I get off my bed and drop my covers, I take a shower. Then I find a black funeral dress and matching flats

and I put them on. I need closure. Or I'll never find peace.

* * *

**Later: Katsura Residence**

I'm sitting on the couch drinking some tea. I put the cup down on the table carefully, my hands shaking. I sit in front of her parents, unable to face

them. How can I? I was the person their daughter sent a message to. I can't find the words. And from the corner of my eye, I see a small little

girl peeking out her bedroom door. That must be Katsura Kokoro, Kotonoha's little sister. I feel a pang in my chest. It's me, pitying her. The fact she

must grow up with this kind of saddening family backround...it hurts thinking about the suffering that will follow this elementery schooler throughout

her life. I hear the mother speak up. "Why are you here? Do you feel responsible for our daughter's murder? If so, don't. We don't blame you." I

slightly look up. The mother has short light brown hair, and hazel eyes which have dark circles under them. She is wearing a black suit. The father

has black hair in a frizzy kind of buzz cut, as well as brow eyes filled with dark circles under as well, and also wears a black suit. Their expressions

are hard and cold. They really don't want to see me right now. "You...You don't blame me?" I ask slowly, my voice wavering again. "No," the father

answers. "If anything, I blame the boy who was secretly dating my daughter. He cheated her and rejected her, and this is what our lives have come

to." His voice is so sad and disappointed, but not at all angry. Or worried. "Don't...you know...care about this? Your daughter being killed this way...

you're not upset or furious?" I ask once more. They expressions remain the same as they cup their hands over one another. "Does it matter what

way she was killed if she's dead?" the mother asks me coldly. I feel like an idiot now. I drop my head and let my green strands fall over my face.

To parents, if their child dies, I guess it doesn't matter how they leave, since they will no longer be around. Why did I ask such a question? And

then, the little girl from behind the room comes out and walks over to me. She smiles brightly at me, and I slightly pick my head up to face her.

The mother and father stand up, looking upset and worried that their daughter has come out of the room during such a critical situation. She is

dressed in a black dress and wears black flats. She has her hair loose, except for the sides picked up in two small pigtails on the top of her head.

She has sparkling brown eyes, filled with hope and light. I used to have those eyes. Now, I only wonder where they went. She holds out her hand

to me. "I'm Katsura Kokoro! You're Onee-chan's friend right?" I take her hand, sit up straight, and I shake it, smiling just barely back at her. "Yes.

I'm your sister's friend, Ishida Reina. It's really nice to meet you." I reply, trying to keep a happy tone. She lets go of my hand and turns to her

parents. "Can I play with Onee-chan's friend Oto-san, Oka-san?" The parents glance at each other, worried. Obviously. They don't want their young

and innocent daughter involved in such a thing. I don't either. But I don't want to disappoint this little girl, who seems so happy. And I haven't found

the closure I need to be free from this hell that I've been living. So I give her parents the most confident nod I can muster. "It'll be alright," I say

meekly. They give me a nod of approval and leave the room to retreat to their room. Katsura Kokoro sits next to me. "Hey, can you call me Kokoro-

chan?" She asks sweetly. I can't refuse her offer. "Fine. But if you're Kokoro-chan, then I'm Reina-chan, okay?" I reply, trying to sound just as happy.

Kokoro smiles at me and nods, "Okay!" She jumps off the couch and runs inside her room, then comes back out with a large puzzle and places it on

the table. "You'll help me build this, right Reina-chan?" I nod, smiling back at her. "Of course." We begin to try to put the large jigsaw puzzle together.

As we work on the puzzle, Kokoro begins to talk again. "You know, Reina is a strange name," She mentions. I smile at her. "Well, so is Kokoro," I

point out teasingly. Kokoro smiles sadly. "That's what Onii-chan used to say to Onee-chan and me." I look up at her. "Is Onii-chan perhaps...Itou

Makoto?" Kokoro nods. So this little girl has met him before. I'm surprised he didn't become a pedophile and sleep with her too. Kokoro slowly

places two pieces together. "But, it'll be okay right? Because Onii-chan will stay with Onee-chan this time right?" I stop building the puzzle. What

did she say. "Wha-What do you mean by that Kokoro-chan?" I ask sweetly, my voice wavering again. Kokoro doesn't notice. "Everyone is saying

Onee-chan passed away, but that's not true. Onee-chan sent me a photo today of her and Onii-chan on a boat somewhere." I snap to attention.

"Wha-what?" That's impossible. I say the vbody myself. Kokoro confirmed it herself. "Bu-but, you, you know, you confirmed it was, you-your sister

right?" I ask, my voice cracking into high pitched squeaks. It's not possible. Kokoro is just denying her sister's death. But Kokoro shakes her head.

"That's true, but Onee-chan told me to. She said to say the broken body was hers. She said not to worry about it, that it was just a game we would

all be playing for a long time. And that I couldn't say anything about the game because everyone else was playing and it would ruin it for everyone."

Kokoro smiled sweetly at me. "But it seems Reina-chan didn't know about the game." I think I'm about to faint. Are her parents listening to this?

I look to the master bedroom but all I hear is snoring. So they went to sleep. I turn back to Kokoro, my vision feeling dizzy. "Um, can I see that

picture your sister sent you?" I ask in my nicest lightest voice. Kokoro runs to the room and comes back with her pink cellphone, and holds up the

screen to me. What I see shocks me. It's Makoto with his arms and legs spread out, each arm or leg tied with rope to a nail on a wall. He wears

black capris but has no shirt or shoes on. And many markings. Signs of whips and scratches. And I notice on his left hand, he has four nails missing.

Where his nails were are now flesh and blood. And hugging him is...Kotonoha. In her usual uniform. He face, her hands, her feet...all intact somehow.

How could this be? I look over to Kokoro. "Did Kotonoha say Makoto being like this was part of the game?" I ask, shaking a little. Kokoro nods. "She

says Onii-chan is making that scary smile as part of the game! And that it'll be over someday! But I absoulutely can't tell anyone!" Kokoro smiles at

me again. "But since Reina-chan was part of the game and didn't know, I thought I should tell you!" My hand trembles as I reach over and pat her

head slowly. "Yes Kokoro...Thank you. Don't...don't say anything from now on. Even if they don't know the game. Okay?" Kokoro looks confused but

then smiles and nods her head. "Okay! It's a promise!" She takes out her pinky and giggles happily. I link my pinky with with hers and we shake

pinkies before letting go. "It's a promise." As I leave the house, I feel myself staggering and shaking. So Kotonoha is still alive...and she even tricked

her innocent little sister. I can't tell Oyaji or the NIS. Kokoro would just be confused. I have to go take care of this myself. I can't be scared anymore. I

can't run away. And now, I know what I have to do.

* * *

**Thursday: At Sea**

I'm on a boat right now. I seriously can't believe I'm doing this. I spent the other day preparing for this. I told Oyaji I would be at a hot spring hotel

with Hikari and Sekai for a few days. They still have some days off and decided to go relax. When I came over telling them what happened, I really

thought they wouldn't blieve me. But they instead wanted to come with me. Of course I said no. I can't get anymore people involved in this. I did

ask them to cover for me though. Hikari is really good at copying voices, so if Oyaji calls, it'll be her who can cover my voice. I only hope they can

buy me at least two days of time. I also went back over to Kotonoha's house. And apparently, Kokoro received an "update" about the "game" from

her sister. Kotonoha told her in a text message that she was landing on some islands not too far from Japan, an island their family owned as a villa.

She said not to tell anyone again and that the game will be over soon. I tried to call back but it seems the call was untraceable. And so now I'm at sea

making my way towards this island that the Katsura family owns. Apparently you can't get in unless you're a part of the Katsura family. And so I asked

Kokoro to lend me her ID that lets her go through. I made an exact copy, except I placed my photo, age, and birthdate diffrently. Since the workers

there don't really know anything about Kokoro, and Kokoro's never been there, it was perfect to use her identity. So here I am making my way to

the Katsura's island villa, Moon Island. I only hope that I'm not to late in my decision.

* * *

**Friday: Late Night**

I've made it. Parking the boat was a bit of trouble, but now I'm sitting on the beach staring at the night sky. I can see why they named it Moon Island.

The moon looks beautiful from here. So much better then anyplace in Tokyo. But thats not important now. Right now, I need to focus on finding

Makoto. The house isn't too far away from here. I better get going. I stand up. I have to fix this. I'm ready. Filled with confidence I turn around. But

what I see surprises me. It's Kotonoha. I stagger back. She's wearing her usual high school uniform. She holds a dozuki* in her right hand, and a small

silver dagger in her left. Her eyes are lifeless, but she smiles sweetly at me. I feel like my very existence is being absorbed into her eyes, like she's

trying to posses me. It feels strange, and very different from Otome's dark eyes. Almost welcoming, and yet hostile. I feel like it's a trick, like she's

trying to decieve me in some way, or decieve herself. I try my best to make my face hard and cold. "It's been a while Kotonoha," I say to her in the

coldest voice I can muster. Kotonoha nods, still smiling a sweet smile. "It has, hasn't it. I would applaud you for finding me but I can't really let go of

this right now can I?" She lifts the dozuki. I stiffen. "It seems you can't," I reply meekly. Kotonoha giggles. I suddenly feel surprised. I didn't expect

to find her so happy like this. She's doing something so awful but...she doesn't care. She has something she wants, and she'll do anything to get it.

She's a psychopath. Someone incapable of caring of other people's feelings, and someone who only wants what's best for herself. I don't even think

she's capable of feeling empathy for others anymore. Only for herself. Everything she does now is for herself. Even tricking her little sister...I clench

my fists tightly. "Why...would you do something so horrible? You killed that woman right?" Kotonoha looks confused for a minute. And then she giggles

again. "Oh, her!" She says happily. "Well it was part of the plan. If I wanted to trick you and everyone else into thinking I'm dead, I had to get a faux

body. I was lucky eough to find her. She looked exactly like me, other then the fact she had different colored eyes. And they would have recongnized

the diffrence in our handprints and footprints right? I had to kill her that way. It was kind of fun though." Kotonoha smiled again. I glare at her. She

truly makes me sick. I can't believe I once wanted to be friends with her. Time can sure change things. Kotonoha cocks her head to the side making

a confused face then smiles. "Ara, what's with that scary face? It seems that you don't like me now," She says. "Why would you do this?" I growl, my

voice trembling with anger, my body shaking in fury. Kotonoha moves forward. I don't move back but hold my post instead. She points the dagger

upward. "Well, that's obviously because I want Makoto-kun!" She says happily. She throws the dagger at me. I jump back just slightly dodging it.

A slit opens on my left cheek and a few strands of hair fall from my head. I take out the dagger I was hiding underneath my skirt. I hold it to my

side. Kotonoha brightly smiles at me innocently. "So you brought something with you? It seems we're no longer friends..." Kotonoha rushes towards

me. I have no time to react. She thrusts the dozuki trying to split my face, but I block the attach with the small dagger. She grins widely at me.

"Reina-san," She finishes. I smirk at her. "Kotonoha-san." We spilt apart and clash weapons again. "But I never expected you to be so good at this,"

Kotonoha says smiling back. I narrow my eyes at her and smirk again. "I'm not the daughter of a police chief for nothing," I say. She jumps away

from me and points the dozuki at me. I hold my dagger across my face. "Why are you trying to kill me?" I ask her, glaring now. Kotonoha narrows

her eyes but continues to smile. "Because you're a hinderence to my plan," she bluntly replies. I streghten my stance ready for any attack. "What

plan?" I ask. "My plan to be with Makoto-kun forever of course!" she replies happily. "Makoto...where is he?" I ask, my voice forceful. Kotonoha

smiles at me. "In our home villa. But it doesn't matter does it?" She spins around and tries to lash an attack to the side of my neck. I duck and kick

upwards, but I miss, and she tries to stab me while I'm down. I roll over, dodging the attack, and pick up her dagger, and use both daggers to block

a frontal attack from her dozuki. "You'll be dead soon anyway," She whispers smiling, her eyes growing wide with crazed excitment. Her eyes have

that kind of insane look to it, and although they are lifeless, they are gleaming with pleasure. I'm currently on one knee, struggling to keep blocking

her forceful push with the dozuki. She suddenly backs away, and skips back a couple of steps. She giggles happily. I quickly stand up. I'm breathing

really hard. I had no idea she was such a good fighter. "I...have another...question," I say, breathing in between. "Wha-at~" She replies sweetly,

stretching out her words cutely. She really does make me sick. "What..did you do to...Makoto?" I ask. Kotonoha smiles. "So my little sister showed

you the picture right? Of me and Makoto-kun." I glare at here. "Yeah. What was up with that picture? And why did you trick your little sister for?" I

ask, snarling at her. Kotonoha giggles sweetly again. "I just didn't want her to worry. I needed her to help me. And Makoto-kun...he's like that because

he won't say those words I want him to say. And he won't do what I want him to do." She giggles again. "Makoto-kun is being a bad boy you know."

I can't believe her. Does she think she has control over what he says and does? "What is it you want Makoto to do?" I ask angrily. Kotonoha smiles.

"I want him to say he loves me," she replies, "that he wants to be with me like this forever. And then I want him to make love to me. I'm the only

one who hasn't been with Makoto-kun. Why can Makoto-kun so easily be with other girls but not me? After all, he won't say those words and he won't

become one with me." She giggles again. "The things I did to him were to give him a little push." I glare furiously at her. "So you ripped off his nails

and whipped and slashed him that way so that he would say and do those things?" I ask, trying to clarify. Kotonoha nods. "Correct." I bow my head

down, every part of me shaking in anger. I suddenly stand up straight. "You know...you don't control him! How can you make people do things they

don't want to!" I scream at her, tears pouring from my eyes. I'm trembling everywhere. "It's not right!" Kotonoha smiles. "Why should you care?" she

asks me. "It's not like you have feelings for Makoto-kun. Shouldn't you be hating him? He's the reason both Kiyoura-san and Katou-san are dead." My

eyes widen. Kotonoha smirks. "One of the workers were talking about it. And he's also the reason that Katou-san's three friends are dead as well, am I

wrong? In that case..." she lifts the dozuki and points it to me. "He's like an evil devil that haunts you am I wrong?" Kotonoha smiles and suddenly

runs forward, laughing hysteriacally while swinging the dozuki at me. I dodge several times and then she slices close enough to slice through my

dress and just barely slices my stomach. I stagger back and hold my wound. Even if it's shallow, losing too much blood could be a defect for me in this

battle. Kotonoha smiles at me. "He's everyone's perfect example of a devil. So why do you want to save him?" Kotonoha askes me sweetly. I clench my

teeth and my two daggers. I already know the answers. "I was once in the same situation as him. I pity him. I don't want anyone to go through what

I went through," I harshly reply. Kotonoha narrows her eyes. "Even if he's everyone's devil?" she questions me, without smiling. I lower my head for

a minute. But then I straighten up, and point both daggers forward, and place my body into a sturdy body stance. "If he's everyone's devil..." I face

her making direct eye contact with a determined and strong expression, surprising her. "THEN I'LL JUST BE HIS SAVIOR!" I shout out. She blinks

in surprise, but then narrows her eyes in frustration and anger. "We'll see about that," she says calmly. She springs forward her dozuki swinging to

my right hip. I block it with one dagger, and use the other to point at her into her neck. Neither of us moves. "Just give up Kotonoha," I say to her

calmly. "I don't want to fight you, nor do I want to hurt you or kill you." Kotonoha smiles. "If you won't kill me, I'll kill you. And I'll take Makoto-kun

far away from this place," she replies. She jumps away from me again and point the dozuki at me. "This time I attack," she says, "It's for real. I'll

kill you, or you'll kill me." She smiles sweetly again. And I realize she doesn't want to go back. I must comply, if I want to save Makoto and end this

never ending cycle of suffering. I point my two daggers at her. "Got it." She grins widely and charges forward. I run towards her. Kotonoha spins twice

creating a full frontal attack, throwing away all defense. I toss away one dagger and do the same. And for a minute it feels like time stops. And then,

Kotonoha falls to the ground, holding her wound below her chest. She laughs hysterically as I stare down at her, giving her a sad look. Then she stops

laughing and turns slowly towards me. "Do you think...if I die right now...someday...that maybe...I could start over again?" She asks me weakly. I

see tears appear in her eyes. They drip down her cheeks. I give her a sad expression. "Who knows," I reply, walking away from her.

I run towards the vacation house, tears spilling out my own eyes. I wish I could have done something for her. But it's too late now. I walk inside

the house, as the door is already open. And in the darkness, I see someone's head jerk up. And I turn on the light. On the floor lies a tied up and

gagged Makoto. He has bags under his eyes and is shirtless. Today, he is missing seven nails, and looks like he's been given several lashings. It seems

like he's had it rough. He looks so surprised to see me. I quickly run over and begin to untie him. "It's okay," I whisper soothingly in his ear.

"Everything is going to be fine." After I'm done releasing the ropes that binded him, I also untie his gag. He takes a few deep breathes at first, but then

looks up at me, frightened. "Why did you save me?" He asks, his voice and body shaking and trembling. "After-After everything I've done..." He chokes

up in mid-sentence. I hug him. "I'm your savior, even if you're a devil," I say to him. He slowly hugs me back. and then he cries. He cries and cried. He

can't control himself. He shakes and cries, and all I can do is hold him. And to myself I can finally think:

_It's finally over._

_

* * *

_

**I can finally be at ease. Because it's finally over. But...what happens now?**

**Next Time: C10: Epilougue: Refresh**

**The mystery is solved...but can we move on?**

**

* * *

**

***Dozuki: A japanese knife**

**

* * *

**

I'm really glad the main part of the story is over! And I just want to thank all the people who reviewed and helped me out with this story. Thank you for supporting me all this time!

**LOOK FORWARD TO THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


	10. C10: Epilogue: Refresh

**OMG! This is really the last chapter! I'm so saddddddd~! Wahhhhh! Say someone is crying with me! I'm going to do a review thanks at the end of this chapter, because all of you who've reviewed deserve some credit! I'm really happy you've all continued to support me despite the times that I never updated, and the waiting and anxiety of my blurbs. I also like to give a special shout out to LIFEDON'T GIVE UP JUST YET. It is thanks to her I was able to update the last chapter. I'd also like to thank my very annoying but also helpful EDITOR. Although I barely (actually didn't) sent my chapters to her, she gave me lots of ideas, even if she's constantly pointing out my mistakes every five seconds. Here is a note from the editor:**

**EDITOR: I'm constantly fixing her mistakes because:**

**a.) She makes many mistakes, and**

**b.) It's the job she asked me to do for her, without pay.**

**:[**

**SASAMI: I'M SOOO SORRY YOU'RE SUFFERING. Great, now she wants to write something else. *sighs***

**EDITOR: YOU MAKE ME SUFFER! :[**

**SASAMI: YAY. Now on to the chapter-she wants to write more.**

**EDITOR: Umm, i was joking O.o but okay. Hi. :D**

**SASAMI: OKAY, NOWWW TO THE CHAPTER.**

**CRAP, DISCLAIMER. THANK YOU EDITOR FOR REMINDING ME (SARCASM)**

**Also I'd like Marucho to say something before we go. Let's keep in mind there were two people I observed to create the character of Makoto.**

**MARUCHO VER.1:**

**MARUCHO VER2: i didn't now she was duin this :(**

**SASAMI: Unfortunately he is a true idiot. =.= (EDITOR made the face for her! XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM SCHOOL DAYS, SUMMER DAYS, CROSS DAYS, THE ANIME, THE MANGA, AND THE GAMEPLAY**

**Also I'd like to "thank" the people who I observed during this time who also helped inspire the added on personalities of each character and played out the different perspectives. Thank you, "Marucho", "Kasumi", and "Kara". Thank you for being my lab rats! mehehehe...**

**And so with that in mind...**

**THE STORM IS OVER!**

**THE EPILOGUE HAS COME!**

**C10: EPILOGUE: REFRESH**

**START!**

**

* * *

**

**Two years later: Monday: Early Morning: Graveyard**

I pour the liquid over the tombstone and light the incense. I then clap my hands together, Closing my eyes, and kneeling in front of it. Hikari and Sekai

do the same.

_It's been two years now...Setsuna..._

I open my eyes and I carefully stand up so I don't show disrespect to Setsuna's grave. Hikari and Sekai both open their eyes shortly after and they do

the same. Sekai then picks up her school bag and pulls out a bouquet of white roses. She lays them down in front of her tombstone and stands back

up. We stand in silence, unsure what to say. Then Sekai speaks. "Setsuna..." She begins, her voice trembling. I see her shaking and tears coming to

her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. She turns and blinks at me. She nods at me and turns back to Setsuna's tombstone. "You know,

Setsuna, I became the class representive." She laughs a little, smiling and choking up at the same time. "At first, I never even thought about running.

Because I believed...that Setsuna's place was irreplaceable. I still believe that. I didn't want anyone to take your place. I don't want anyone to take

your place." Sekai stops to think. Hikari sniffs a little. Is everyone going to cry here? I even feel some tears coming. We all hold hands, trying to control

our emotions. Sekai begins to speak again. "But then Reina said, 'Why don't you take Setsuna's place? You can save it for her then.'" Sekai chuckled.

"I thought she was going crazy." Hikari and I both laugh. Sekai smiles at us and then continues. "But then I gave it some thought. If it meant I could

hold your place, I thought it would be okay. So I tried my hardest and I got voted in." Sekai's voice still quivers but she puts on a smile. "For these past

two years, I've been able to hold up your place. It makes me so happy I was able to do something for my only half-sister." Sekai eyes glimmer, ready

to pour. "Thank you so much Setsuna... For everything." We let go of hands as Sekai bends over to Setsuna's mother's tombstone and pours the water

over it. She lights the incense next to her grave and claps twice. We clap twice after her, and we kneel down. A moment of silent seems to pass. Then

the three of us stand. "Thank you so much Kiyoura-san. I'm happy to know Setsuna can be in the afterlife with her mom." We stand for a moment,

Sekai having tears pour down her cheeks. I hold her hand again and look over to Setsuna's grave. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," I whisper,

"Setsuna." Hikari also begins to cry. We walk down the row over to Katou Otome's grave. The other two weren't sure they wanted to visit the person

who kidnapped them, but later decided to go. I bend down and carefully pour the water over her grave. I then gently light the incense and I clap my

hands twice, closing my eyes. I hear the other two also clap their hands, but it sounds more hesitant. After a moment, I slowly open my eyes, and

I carefully stand up. The other two also do the same, but it seems neither wants to talk. I decide to go first. "Katou Otome," I begin. I feel a little

unsure what to say though. I have to say something. I have to be honest. "Truth to be told, I never liked your attitude, and the way you handled

things. I hated how you used your friends, and how you ganged up against the weak," I spout. Sekai gives me a should-you-really-be-saying-that-to-

a-dead-person kind of look. I give her a trust-me nod, and she looks at me unconvinced, but turns back to Katou's tombstone. I look back as well, and

I begin to speak again. "However, I also admired your quality of loyalty. Even if it were for the wrong reasons, even though that loyalty was twisted in

the end, I admired that you could put your all into someone, something I used to be able to do." I close my eyes, recalling the fun memories of Deacon

and Angel. The fun, fake ones. I open my eyes again. "That loyalty...the ability to be faithful and put all your trust in one person...you have no idea

how much I wanted that quality, how much I envied that quality, and how much I still feel that way now." I look down for a minute, and then I look

back up. "Besides those feelings, I did respect you. For a while, anyway. And I just want to say..." I close my eyes again, my voice trailing off. I have to

face it. "I want to say that I had no right playing with your feelings like that. I toyed with you, the way Makoto toyed with everyone. I killed you. It's

my fault you're dead, it's my fault your not here." I tremble slightly, and I bite my lower lip trying to keep my feelings under control. I let my lip go,

breathe in, and I open my eyes. "I still have nightmares about your death. I think, 'No, I'm sure I deserve them.' Those nightmares are a punishment

for my sin. I'm sorry. I lead you to death. And that was the worst of the worst. I'm so sorry." I feel a tear fall down my left cheek, and then my right.

The sun shines brightly, and the cherry blossom trees waver in the wind. I step back slightly, wiping my tears with my uniform's sleeve. And then I see

Hikari step forward holding her bag tightly. She narrows her eyes at Otome's grave. "I... I came here today thinking I should say something, anything,

to the person who kidnapped me." She tenses up but then, to my surprise, she relaxes. She eyes become gentle, and she lets her hands hold her bag

gently. "I don't have anything to say. Or more like, I'm not mad anymore. I don't think Sekai is either." She giggles, and then smiles genuinely at

Katou's grave. "It's funny isn't it? How one moment, I could be tied up, under your control, and the next, I'm here, saying these kinds of things. The

threats, the fear...It's gone I think." She looks up and ponders for a moment. "Yeah...I think for me, it's over. I think what you did made us all stronger,

you know?" Hikari's eyes give off a kind and sentimental feel to them. "I forgive you now, okay?" She whispers gently. She giggles and smiles brightly.

Sekai also comes forward and smiles. "I feel the same way. I can also forgive you for what you did. So, I'd like to share a piece of information with

you." She pauses. and then she talks. "Because you loved Makoto so much, I'll tell you. He transferred away from our school. He's being home

schooled in an isolated area, where his going through sex rehab and therapy. Not even Reina knows where that is... But he's getting better Katou. He's

doing better. And..." Sekai pauses again, hesitating and pondering. Me and Hikari both stare at her, expectant. "I don't think... I love him anymore. I

don't really hate him either. The time I spent with him was a nightmare but..." She pauses again and then smiles a little. "He was my first love and my

first time. I'm over him, but somewhere inside I'll always pity him somehow. For being unable to choose someone, to commit to someone. From now

on, I'll choose the guys I like carefully. I'll..." She pauses again, but then flashes a pure smile. "I'll definitely become happy someday!" Hikari giggles,

and Sekai smiles at her, seemingly at peace. I elbow Hikari. "But you're already 'happy' right?" I say to her, winking at her. Her face flushes, and Sekai

and I both laugh. Hikari looks down at her watch. "Oh no, we're gonna be late for the graduation ceremony!" She looks up at us. "Can we visit

Kotonoha later?" Sekai and I both nod, quickly picking up our bags and bowing to the graves we visited as we pass them.

* * *

**School: After Graduation Ceremony: Front School Grounds**

Hikari stretches out her arms into the sky. "Ahhh, that was boringgg," she says while yawning. I laugh at her but Sekai huffs. "So what, my speech

wasn't good enough for you?" She questions jokingly. Hikari makes a snoring sound to prove her point and Sekai hits her over the head. We all laugh.

Suddenly, Nanami runs over to us. "Hey, nice speech Sekai," she says, grinning at her and giving her a high five. "Thanks," Sekai says, grinning back.

"Oh yeah, Reina, I heard you got into Tokyo U! Is that for real?" She asks me. I nod, putting up the peace sign. "Total piece of cake," I reply, grinning

at her. She smiles brightly. "That is so awesome, 'cause look!" Nanami pulls out a piece of paper from her bag and gives it to me. I take it and look it

over. It's an acceptance letter to Tokyo U. "You too?" I ask, smiling. She nods. "For a basketball scholarship!" she says excitedly. "Isn't that totally

awesome?" I nod, almost jumping out my skin. "Um, yeah! I can't believe you got in with those grades of yours..." She whacks me on the back and

I laugh. Then Sekai pulls out a piece of paper. "Actually, I tried and got in too. Setsuna always wanted to go to Tokyo U," She says bashfully. Hikari

stomps her foot, pouting. "No fair! I'm the only one who did the escalator system around here?" She says, throwing a tantrum. Nanami pats her head.

"We'll visit you," She taunts. We all laugh as Hikari throws her hand of her head, steaming up everywhere.

"Who said you were the only one?"

Taisuke comes over and puts his arm around Hikari. "I went on the escalator system too, you know," he says teasingly. Hikari flames up, burning a

very pink shade. "Tai-chan!" She squeals happily. She throws her arms around him, and smiles brightly. "Yay, Tai-chan will be with me!" She squeals

again. He hugs her back. "I would never leave my Hi-chan alone!" He exclaims while grinning. They stare into each others eyes for a long time.

"Taiii-Channn!~"

"Hiii-Channn!~"

I roll my eyes. "Oh brother, lets just move on outta here," I say, grinning at Sekai and Nanami. We begin to walk away as the two weird lovers begin

to make out. "But even so, they are a cute couple right?" Sekai mentions. I smile and nod at her. "Yeah, they are," I reply. I look back at them. I watch

as they happily take pictures of themselves together. I did have a crush on Taisuke before, but those feelings weren't serious. I was perfectly fine

handing him over to Hikari. She did like him first. Some people might think I'm just repeating the cycle of Sekai, Kotonoha, and Makoto, but that's not

true. I confessed to him before I decided to help Hikari out. He refused me was all. And it wasn't that bad, being rejected and all. Yeah, it was a little

awkward for a while, but we got over it, and Taisuke and I became pretty close friends. It was pretty easy to get over him too. Unlike Hikari, I wasn't

in love with him. I just really liked him. I'm glad that Taisuke and Hikari are the way they are now, although I keep up with them to make sure they're

taking it slow. They hold hands and hug each other, and yeah, they kiss and make out and crap, but they've never actually gone farther than that.

Taisuke doesn't want to speed up the relationship. In fact, he doesn't want to do those things he did with Kotonoha and that Hikari did with

Makoto until their married or something. He really and truly believe that Hikari may be THE ONE. I really want to be a bridesmaid in their wedding if

they get married. I bet the maid of honor would be Sekai or Nanami though.

"Nanami!"

Nanami turns around and smiles brightly, blushing. "Senpai!" She turns and looks at us, her face flushed. "I'm sorry, but Senpai is calling me," she

says, blushing heavily. Sekai gives her a sly look. "You're sooo dedicated to you're boyfriend Nanami. Your amazing~ Senpai goes to Tokyo U right?

I bet thats why you're going, rightttt~!" Nanami flushes a bright red, and Sekai giggles. I laugh. "It's-It's not like that!" she stammers, waving her

hands about in the air. Sekai and I exchange unconvinced looks with one another. "Sureeee~" We say sarcastically at the same time. Nanami flares

up and we laugh. She's so easily embarrassed. "What-Whatever!" Nanami yelled out at us, blushing like mad. She runs over to the other side of the

yard, where her boyfriend is. We smile at each other, and we giggle. I check my watch. "Oh yeah, we never got around to visiting Kotonoha right?"

Sekai nods. "Yeah..." Her voice trails off as she looks towards Hikari and Taisuke. I look over at the two. They laugh together as they take silly pictures

of each other. "Lets... Lets tell her later," I say softly. Sekai nods, agreeing with me. "Yeah..." We walk out our school's building, and I call Oyaji so

that he knows where I'm going. I only hope I'm not disturbing him though. He's on another serious case.

* * *

**Hospital: Special Unit Area: Room 405**

Sekai and I sit on our stools silently next to the hospital bed. Kotonoha lies there, her hair spreading out everywhere, in a long blue hospital gown.

Her IV still runs into her vein, each drop pulsing into her. The machine that tracks her heartbeat lets out one beep at a time, her heart slowly pacing,

and fluttering slightly, like a bird or a butterfly. we both sit there in silence. truth to be told, I've been visiting her for the past two years, but I've never

been able to say anything. I know people can hear things in comas but, I don't know, I've never quite found the words. Since our fight to the death

(where, ironically, no one died), I haven't been able to speak to her. Ever since then, she's always been in this coma, sometimes just barely hanging

on to life. No, her heartbeat is steady and paced, and her health is normal. I often wonder what's going on in those dreams of hers. I trace a finger

on my stomach, where my patched up wound is. After I had rescued Makoto, It seems I fainted from the loss of blood, and the guy was able to get it

together and call the authorities. He even got the workers on Moon Island to keep the blood from flowing out my side, as well as saving Kotonoha. I'm

not quite sure how she fell into a coma. It was weird how after my operation, I woke up, but Kotonoha just fell into a deep sleep. The doctors said that

when I stabbed her, she feel down too hard, pretty much knocking her out, along with the loss of some really well needed blood, and the large amount

of stress. I personally think that she wanted a break. I truly believe that Kotonoha herself chose to stay in a coma to run away from everything. She

didn't want to be in a world she couldn't control. And so, she left. After all, the last words I heard from her were about starting over. She wanted to

go back and fix things. I think, in the end, Kotonoha regretted it. But unable to face anymore burdensome feelings, she escaped.

I watch as Sekai squirms around in silence. It's Sekai's first time being here. I want to comfort her, but I don't think I can. Especially since I've never

been able to say a single word to Kotonoha. I sit there in silence as I watch Sekai tremble. For the first time, I can't say anything. I'm not in control of

the situation, and I'm not my cool and collective like my usual self. And then, Sekai says something. "Ko-Kotonoha... " She begins, trembling. I want

to do something for her, as her best friend, second to Setsuna anyway. "I-well-it's-" She continues to stammer trying to find the words. Sekai turns

to me, searching my eyes for an answer. But as we exchange glances, I see that she can't see the answer within me. She turns back, staring at

Kotonoha's peaceful face. She trembles. Sekai...she needs my help. I remember Setsuna's words

_Sekai is weak. She needs someone to support her... If anything... please take care of Sekai._

I promised Setsuna I would take care of Sekai and protect her. I made a promise that I swore secretly to myself I would take to the grave, as Setsuna

would have. I know I need to say something. I need to help Sekai. I have to. I abruptly lean forward on the seat, and Sekai watches me with wide

eyes. I look around on the floor and then back up to Kotonoha. "I-We graduated today," I say quickly. I look back down on the floor, my eyes searching

for a written answer that I know will not appear. This has to be at least the third or fourth time I've gotten this confused and flustered since I came to

Sakakino Academy. I feel like more uncool and strange parts of myself keep being revealed the more I get involved. But for some reason, I don't

necessarily dislike it. I continue, finally feeling some words come to my mind, or my heart. "I've always been visiting you since that fight of ours. You

know, the one where you stabbed me and all..." My voice trails off. What the hell am I saying! She can hear me goddammit! Shouldn't I be saying

something nice or whatever? I look around nervously again and then I turn back to the sleeping Kotonoha. "Um... I... I want to say I'm sorry," I say,

stammering. "I... At the time... I never understood your feelings. Those feelings of loving someone... will I ever understand them?" I look down but then

I look up. "I don't know if I ever will. I liked someone once... but that's not loving someone, is it? It's not the same, I think... But, I can kind of

understand your point of view now, you know? Maybe not..." I laugh nervously. Now I'm shaking a little. Really, what is wrong with me? "When... when

I liked him... everything felt new and fluttery, you know? I was happy seeing him and watching him... I was embarresed all the time, because I wasn't

sure if I had done something wrong or not... It was weird." Sekai watches me carefully as I go on. "I can't imagine those feelings 1000 times powered

up. The way I felt that many times powered up... I think maybe that's how love felt to you." I stare at her, my face and body relaxed, my eyes

softening. "I'm sorry that in the end, we clashed. I should have tried to understand you." I go silent. Sekai goes back to watching Kotonoha. We sit

like this, the wind blowing inside the room, hearing the cherry blossom trees rattle. Kotonoha's hair slightly flies in the wind, her gentle face

unaffected by the fresh air. And then Sekai starts to speak. "I... I made a huge mistake!" she blurts out suddenly. Sekai trembles a little and even

flinches when fresh air blows in from the open window again. Sekai starts again. "I... I shouldn't have had done those things with Makoto. It was

stupid of me to act on my feelings when he was already dating you." I watch her eyes grow sad, remembering the memories that haunted her past.

"I... loved him. I mean, I met him early in the year and I started to like him. I even made Setsuna switch seats with me so I could sit next to him."

She looks down at the floor and smiles at little, her eyes tearing up. She laughs nervously. She messes with her bangs a little, but then drops her

hand and looks up. "At first, I just liked him. But then I fell in love with him. And then he told me that he liked you...And I decided to help him out,

because we were also good friends." Her voice struggles. "But then, I lost control of my feelings. I kissed him, I let him "practice" on me, I did

something I wasn't supposed to. I seduced my friend's boyfriend." She fidgets, and I watch her eyes glimmer with tears. "You know? Imagine if I

had been honest about my feelings. Imagine if I had confessed. If I had been honest in the first place... none of this would have happened." Sekai

bites her lower lip again, once more trying to control the overflowing feelings of sadness and regret. "But," she shouts out, tears falling down her face,

"I wanted to be Makoto's girlfriend, too! I also wanted to go on dates with him, and to be able to kiss him openly like you did! That's why, even when

I knew that he was cheating on me, I didn't say anything! Because, I was once the other woman! I know how that feels! I also... I also wanted to be

with Makoto! I also..." Her voice lowers into a whisper. I look at her hands. They clench into fists on her lap. I see tears drip down and make wet spots

on her uniform's skirt. "I also," She says, in a low whisper, "I also wanted Makoto to be mine. That's why I endured it. Everything, I decided to endure

it. Because I believed Makoto would come back to me." She looks down at her lap, her eyes closing. I watch as she slowly opens her eyes and lifts her

head. "But you know what?" She whispers gently to the sleeping Kotonoha. "Reina saved me." She looks at me and smiles. I smile back. "It's because

of Reina that I was able to move past Makoto, and start a new life as class 1-3's class representative." She turns back to Kotonoha, still smiling. "I can

move on now because of her. And someday, when you wake up, I want to help you move on from him to. That's why... I'm sorry. For everything I did

to you." Then, Sekai breaks down. She throws her hands into her face, hysterically crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry... I'm sorry." I put a hand

on her shoulder to comfort her as the sobs escape her throat. We've finally been able to say what we've needed to say.

"Um... Excuse me?"

Sekai and I snap to attention. We watch as Kotonoha blinks at us. Oh my god. She woke up. Sekai abruptly jumps out of her chair, her stool falling

back. The tears are still dripping down her face. Her eyes are wide and frightened. Kotonoha glances at both of us. I'm frozen. Will she suddenly gain

sense of her surroundings and attack me? Or will she fall back into her coma? Sekai looks around panicking. I'm sweating like crazy, and I'm too scared

to move. I didn't bring a weapon with me, and I certainly was not ready for this moment. What to do? I don't know. Sekai keeps looking around in a

brash panic. "Oh! A nurse... a nurse..." Sekai runs over and presses the button that calls for the doctors to come in. She then looks over at Kotonoha,

her eyes red. She steps away from her, walking behind me. I glance over Kotonoha as she sits up. Neither Sekai nor I move. She slowly looks around

the hospital room, blinking in confusion. Something must be wrong. "Where... am I?" She asks us suddenly, still glancing around the room. "The-The

hospital," I answer, stammering along the way. I'm so nervous, I can't think straight. Once she understands her position, what's going to happen? It's

so nerve-wracking to think about. Then Kotonoha turns to look at me, her eyes still confused. "I know that... I understand that but..." Her voice trails

off as she begins to glance around again. I can hear Sekai fidgeting behind me. I'm too scared to even do that. How should we handle the situation if

Kotonoha begins to react before the doctors come? No, Sekai won't be able to handle something like this. Then, how should I handle the situation at

hand? I try thinking up some sort of plan as Kotonoha continues to gaze around the room she has been sleeping in for two years. Then she turns back to

us, blinking curiously. I stiffen. Will she react? What will she do? How can I counter-attack? And then Kotonoha speaks.

"Who are you?"

I blink. What the hell. "Wha-what are you talking about, Kotonoha!" Sekai blurts out. I look behind me. She's shaking nervously. I turn back to the

confused girl in the hospital bed in front of me. "You..." I begin, breathing slowly, trying to keep under control, "You don't remember us?" She shakes

her head no. And then her eyes become frightened. "And..." she begins, pointing to herself, "Who am I?"

* * *

**Two days later: At The Airport**

I watch as Kotonoha walks into her gate, her family watching her go. Sekai and I exchange looks, and we turn around and walk away. We walk out

of the airport, and we sit down on the bench outside it. "So she's going, huh?" Sekai asks, whispering quietly. I nod. "Yeah," I reply. We sit in silence.

I think back to two days before.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What? Amnesia?" I exclaim. Sekai's eyes widen. The doctor nods at us. We sit in the doctor's office, squirming a little. "After being in a coma for_

_such a long time, people can lose pieces of memories of their lives. It's not too uncommon. Well, the fact that she lost her _ENTIRE_ memory is actually_

_something that doesn't too often." The doctor ponders to himself for a moment. Sekai and I look over at at Kotonoha's family. The doctor switches his_

_attention to the family standing by. "I think it might be best to send her off someplace far away from here, where she won't remember her memories._

_If she does, who knows what might happen. Without her memories, she can't be charged for any crimes she may have committed two years ago." The_

_parents look at each other thoughtfully as he says this. Kokoro tugs on her mother's skirt. "Hey..." She says, sniffling, her eyes sad, "Does this mean_

_Onee-chan won't remember me anymore?" I walk over to Kokoro, as she sniffs. She looks up at me. Her eyes look watery. I bend down to her height _

_and place both hands on her shoulders. "Your Onee-chan won't know who you are anymore," I begin, watching her face crumple into sadness, "But _

_now she'll be happy." Kokoro looks up at my face and our eyes meet. "Really?" I nod. "Really." Kokoro rubs her eyes, trying to prevent any tears from_

_leaving her sad eyes. To think that she learned about her sister's lies but still held her so dear... It's sad but also almost inspiring in some way. Kokoro_

_smiles at me. "I won't cry anymore, Reina-chan. I'll let Onee-chan be happy." I smile and nod at her approvingly. I stand up and turn to the doctor. _

_"How about sending Kotonoha off to England? She knows English right?" I suggest, my calm, cool, collective, and confident self back in gear. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Sekai and I sit back down on the bench to eat our vanilla ice cream, as I retrieve from my thoughts. We look up as we watch a plane fly over the sky.

"She's gone now..." I whisper to myself, eating a spoonful of ice cream. Sekai nods, as she takes a bite of hers. We sit there in silence. And then Sekai

breaks the ice. "Do you think... that she might remember someday?" She asks in a hesitant voice. I shrug, unsure. "Maybe," I reply, still looking up at

the sky. Sekai looks up too. And then, I feel like I should say something. "When... you know... When I was kidnapped... I forgot everything that

happened afterwards," I say, still staring at the sky. "I didn't want to face it... everything that happened to me. I was too scared. I was afraid of living

after that... what would happen if I was that paranoid. I didn't feel like dealing with it. And so I forgot it. No, I blocked it out." I turn towards Sekai. "It's

different, forgetting and blocking. If you forget, you don't remember. It's like having memories that don't exist until someone else makes those

memories real." I turn back towards the sky. "I blocked everything, like Kotonoha did. I didn't want to live in a reality that I no longer trusted.

Kotonoha probably thought the same. Maybe she went into the coma because she didn't want to deal with life. But when she realized she just didn't

want to deal with her life, she decided to start over." I laugh a little. Sekai stares at me. "So she just restarted her life then?" She questions, eating

more ice cream. I shake my head smiling. "No. She refreshed it." Sekai stares at me confused. "Huh?" I shake my head, stand up, and laugh. "Let's

go," I say to her. Sekai stands up too. And we walk down the road, eating our ice cream, laughing, and being happy.

* * *

**Nanami.**

**Hikari.**

**Taisuke.  
**

**Sekai.**

**Kotonoha.**

**Makoto.**

**We Can't Restart, But We Can Refresh.**

**Let's All Be Happy From Now On.**

**~END~**

**

* * *

**

Hiyers!

Did you guys like it? I hope you all really enjoyed the way I finished it off. I had a lot of fun doing this story. So, it's time for a review thanks!

**PikaDevil2: Thank you so much for being the first to review. I'm glad you thought it was interesting! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!**

**GamerJay: Even if you haven't reviewed since, thank you for reviewing. Every review counts, and that time when you reviewed really made my day. Thanks a ton!**

LifeDontGiveUpJustYet: You are my biggest supporter! Thank you for your fantastic ideas, and your amazing output. Without you this final chapter would not be here today. Thank you so much for everything!

**Jigoku Hana Tenshi: Thank you so much for saying you enjoyed my story. No, I've never taken criminal classes before. However, I do want to become a lawyer, so your not too far fetched. Thank you for your support!**

There is the review thanks!

Also, I'd like to thank EDITOR, who is busy writing her own story, but always helps me out. She truly is a super great friend not just in real life, but on the Internet as well. Thank you EDITOR!

I'd also like to thank the various people, like anonymous readers who may be reading this. Those of you do not have accounts but read my stories, thanks a bunch! Even if you can't review, I know you support me in the stories I write, which makes me really happy! THANKS!

And also, thanks to the lab rats I used to help get me to picture this story (lab guinea pigs code names above). They were all my 8th grade schoolmates who genuinely gave up their freedom and common sense to help me out. Although they can be annoying, I thank those people from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much.

Also, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. It's just, there was graduation, and school ending, and sleep to catch up on, and new dramas came out, so it was pretty darn hectic. However, that's all over now. I hope everyone understands the moral of this story which is:

1) DO NOT CHEAT ON PEOPLE!

2) That toying with feelings can lead to to horrible consequences.

And 3) That no one can escape the past nor can they start over. They can only try their best to move on and keep on living or the term, Refresh. That was the point of this chapter, as well as this story.

Wow. So now it's really over huh? I'm so sad! *Cries* But I'm sure you can meet me again in other stories! And with that said...

**SEE YOU SOME OTHER DAY,**

**SASAMI1996 :3  
**


End file.
